


The Wizard Test x VLD

by SilverQuills



Category: The Wizard Test (book by Hilari Bell), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Mostly Keith centered, Screw Destiny, Wizard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverQuills/pseuds/SilverQuills
Summary: Wizards were never trusted. They had no loyalty and meddled in other people's business. The only thing consoling Keith about taking the wizard test is that magic wasn't hereditary.....Honestly, this isn't much of Klance as i was expecting but I'm trying to add as much of it when they're together in the story. I hope you read this anyway because I based it off of a significantly less gay book that is an amazing read. I have no idea where you could find it but I pray you do. Anyway, enjoy!





	1. Wizard Born

**Author's Note:**

> this is essentially the same story as my favorite book as a kid (still fave book)

“Wizard born.”

Keith looked over his shoulder with an annoyed but familiar demeanor, searching for the source of the whisper. He had been hearing many like it for weeks as his seventeenth birthday drew nearer. He looked around, labelling potential suspects for the nuisance. Was it Axus, a young Watcherlad picking up discarded arrows and broken lance pieces for a training Guardian? Perhaps it was Sendak, cleaning his brand-new Guardian’s sword on his bed. Maybe it was …

He was done looking around for clues that were hidden beyond human capabilities. He was a little on edge since he was finally seventeen, finally able to take the dreaded wizard test and put an end to the never-ending voices. Suddenly, another voice made its way passed his daze and to his attention. Shiro, his cousin and roommate, had taken the wizard test the year before and was close to getting his Guardian’s sword and whistle. Sometimes, Keith wondered if Shiro would one day leave him, questioning his friendship and loyalty but he knew Shiro. He knew that he would never befriend anyone, especially a loner like him, with contempt or scheme. He was the only one Keith could trust and confide in. Shiro placed a consoling grip on his shoulder, trying his best to steady Keith’s rattled nerves.

“Keith, it’s going to be fine. The test isn’t so bad.” Keith tried to stifle his scoff, not wanting to sound rude but his disgust showed.

“I want to know who’s been talking behind my back this past month.” Keith knew he couldn’t ask about the test itself, no matter how much he wanted to. Everyone who took it was sworn to secrecy and Shiro was never one to break oath. Besides, he didn’t want to look desperate and ask about it when he knew he’d get no answer.

“Just let it go. It will all be over soon. Don’t you have to leave?” Keith wanted nothing more than to get out of there, with all the backstabbing and secret rumors about him. He never wanted to be a wizard. They had no honor, answered to no leader and tricked pedestrians whenever it suited them. Worst of all, they played with destiny like life was a sick game of chess. He didn’t want to be like them, be like his grandmother.

Keith was reluctant to go to the wizard’s tower. He wanted no association with them after the disgrace brought upon his family because of what his grandmother did. The only consolation he had was the fact that magic wasn’t hereditary. He was unmoving for a few moments until Lore Master Honerva stuck her head through their door. She was a woman of demure and carried her slight body like the authoritarian she was. Her beauty was often shrouded behind the dark hoods of her eyes and getting on her bad side was a death sentence waiting to happen. She had been watching Keith for some time, which was odd since no one paid much attention to him.

“Shouldn’t you be at the western tower?” She looked to Keith, waiting for him to get off the bed before leaving the doorway.

“I’m going now, Master Honerva.” He knew he couldn’t refuse the test, everyone had to take it once they turned seventeen. Keith gave a nod to Shiro, leaving their shared dorm to go to the furthest part of town.

The Tower, as the wizard’s den came to be known, was a tall building that stood right against the western part of the Walls, the boundary of the town. It was the furthest point that anyone could be while still within the borders. This place was gifted to the wizards many years ago when they first established Daibaazal, the-Town-within-the-Wall. It was probably just to keep the wizards as allies, despite their reputation for being treasonous scum bags. They may have been hated by most of the Galra citizens but their healing abilities were incredible and quite useful for their war against Altea, the name of all the landmass and waters, including beyond the Wall.

Keith stood by the gate of the Tower, tall, rusty and unkempt. He entered the compound, seeing a large garden that had been split by the walkway and littered with plants that were difficult to distinguish between herbs or weeds. He walked up the high-rise steps to the front door, gigantic and made of a dark, stone-hard wood. All the surrounding walls were covered in vines and unruly shrubbery that all clearly needed a trim. There was a heavy silver knocker on the middle, bearing the resemblance of a serpent biting its own tail. ‘Very inviting,’ he thought to himself. He reached over to the ring, banging it twice onto the door. He could hear the echo behind the wood, followed by the quick pitter patter of sturdy shoes growing louder. The door opened, revealing the slender face of a middle-aged man with broad shoulders but a slim figure, his eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight outside.

“Keith, son of Kogane?” Keith nodded, glad that he was recognized by his father’s name, not by “grandson of Akira”, but that seemed farfetched. He was gestured by the man in the gray robe to enter, suddenly realizing how tall he actually was. The man started up the stairs that spiraled up the tower walls, leading to different rooms on every floor. Keith followed close behind, hearing their uneven footsteps throughout the whole place. They seemed to be walking forever before stopping near another door on what felt like the fortieth floor.

“Wait here.” The man entered the room, leaving Keith alone in the dark stairway. He looked around at the gray stone walls, inspecting every hole and crack without moving from his spot. His train of thought was brought to a screeching stop when the man walked out again.

“We’re ready for you.” Keith walked into what would have been a study if it weren’t for the towers of books acting more like furniture than anything else. His gaze went around the dark room: overfilled bookshelves, curtained windows, and … a stuffed owl? It was rather high and seemed like an odd place to put it. He was contemplating reasons for its perch when it blinked.

“Keith, son of Kogane, please have a seat.” A tall man with thin limbs and a long torso stepped forward, into the only candlelight in the room. He gestured to a small chair in front of him, to which Keith took easily. He straightened himself and his Watcherlad tunic, a habit he acquired after years of training. He tried to make out any kind of feature about the wizard in front of him but his face lay hidden in the shadows. The only things he could see were the objects illuminated by the candle. There were herbs hanging overhead, and an assortment of bottled liquids with varying colors, several knives and potted plants and a crystal ball that stood at the center of the mess of a desk.

“The wizard test, as you know, is given to every adolescent once they have reached the age of seventeen,” he went around the piece of furniture in front of him. “We will be conducting a series of magical feats and you must tell me which one was the greatest.” Keith was silent as he watched the wizard circle around him and back to his place in front of him. ‘Seems simple enough,’ he thought.

“Before we begin, you must swear to never reveal what happens here to anyone who has not taken this test.”

“I swear.” _Was that all? No threats to turn him into a toad if he said anything? No promises of pain or suffering_? Keith was shocked at the bluntness of the oath to secrecy but he was not compelled to break it anyway. The man clapped his hands together, commemorating the start of the test and startling Keith at the same time.

“We begin. First, we prepare the air.” Lifting a metal lid, the wizard revealed a layer of burning coal in a large dish. He reached up and pulled a few leaves and twigs from the hanging bundles. Once he threw them on the coals, a thick smoke filled the room, obstructing Keith’s vision slightly and smelling vile. He coughed as tears began to fill his eyes but the magic user barely reacted, probably used to the stench.

“Next, the blood,” he reached for a bowl that was off to the side and poured the contents to one of the bottles in it. He picked off the leaves of a nearby plant, letting the sap drip out and into the liquid. The shorter wizard (he assumed he was one by the gray robe) appeared at his side, taking the bowl and scaring Keith from the sudden reveal. He walked over to him and set the bowl down on the armrest.

“Give me your hand. No, the left one.” Keith lifted his left hand, letting him take it and position it over the bowl. Getting a knife from the table, he made a small cut on his index finger. Keith hissed at the pain, which worsened when the wizard squeezed until three drops of blood fell in. Instantly, the liquid changed from a translucent green to a dark red. The man took the finished liquid to the taller one, who poured it onto the crystal ball. The “blood” coated the ball completely before it began to rise from its stand. Keith’s eyes went wide as he followed the levitating red orb’s path, slow and upward, yet despite the magic happening, his gaze shifted. Instead of watching the floating object, Keith looked to the hands of the wizard behind the desk. He looked to be cradling one of the leaves he had broken from the plant. He brought it closer to his chest, as if he were cooing at an infant, when suddenly, a faint flash of white coated the severed stem. The leaf was no longer leaking sap, the wound healed. His eyes met Keith’s.

“Stop!”

“Open the windows,” he said. “It stinks in here.” The wizards went to the curtains, opening the fabric and hissing at the sunlight like vampires. They almost popped the glass out of the frame, trying to get the smoke out. Looking up, Keith could see the crystal ball dangling from a string.

“It was all a trick!” Keith exclaimed, almost annoyed but the wizard turned to him with a smug look.

“Not all of it,” the wizard savored the fresh air entering the room, “and you noticed.” Keith’s blood drained from his face, speechless from the realization that he couldn’t deny it: he had seen real magic. He passed the test.

“I am going to be a Guardian like my father. I’m getting out of here.” He stood so fast that the chair almost fell backwards and made his way to leave before the wizard in the gray robe, embroidered with luminescent silver thread, called out to him.

“Hold on. I understand if you’re hesitant but I want to show you something.” Keith knew he was probably going to regret what would happen next but he turned around and stepped towards him anyway with a huff under his breath.

“Give me your hand. No, the left one.” Like the other wizard, he lifted Keith’s hand to inspect the cut. His fingertip tingled and throbbed in his grasp but the wizard did not let Keith’s tugging loosen his grip.

“I just want to heal this but I’ll need your cooperation.” he lowered his voice to a gentle tone, almost a whisper.

“Remember what it felt like when the skin was whole. Focus on that.” Keith groaned.

“Humor me.”

He wanted to get out but he knew he wouldn’t let him go until he did what the wizard asked. He closed his eyes, actually trying to think about his finger being the way it used to, whatever that meant. The tingling continued but not from his finger. It came from within his chest, faint but still there. When the tingling began to move down his arm and to his finger, he opened his eyes. A white fire emerged from beneath his skin, flickering for a few seconds then vanishing.

The wizard dropped his hand, face cold but impressed while nodding his head to the door, “You may go.”

Keith clenched his fists before turning and running out. He didn’t stop to catch his breath or steady his heart until he was outside again, in the road beyond the wizard’s gate. He looked down at his hand, relaxing his muscles.

The cut was gone.


	2. Mission Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith may still have hope to be a Guardian after all.

Keith must have looked like a headless chicken with the way he ran around Daibaazal. He couldn’t shake the feeling that people were staring at him and he wouldn’t blame them. A wizard found among Lordowner Zarkon’s Watcherlads? The news would spread like wild fire and be just as deadly. He sought refuge in his own room, the one he bunked with his only friend in that whole town. He took a seat at the foot of his bed, lost in spiraling thoughts until he heard shuffling by the door.

“Hey, Keith.” Shiro stepped forward, cautious and concerned.

“I… heard what happened.” Keith let out a groan, dropping his head into his hands.

“I must be the unluckiest person in the world.” Keith felt a hand stroke his back. Shiro was good at consoling people and he knew Keith wasn’t much of a “talk about feelings” kind of guy. This was probably the only thing that would get through his thick skull.

“Actually, that might not be the case.”

“What are you talking about?” Keith lifted his head to face Shiro, puzzled.

“Lord Zarkon wants to talk to you in his office. He sent me himself.”

“Why would he summon me? If he wanted me expelled, he could have told you that.” Shiro only shrugged, leaning on his palms that dug into the bedding.

“We better go. You know how he hates waiting.”

 

* * *

 

The path to Lordowner Zarkon’s office wasn’t as long as the Tower’s but it was at least twice as stressful. Keith thought that he would for sure be expelled immediately at best. A Guardian cannot be a wizard nor can the opposite exist. His steps were leaden with remorse and shame, in himself and his grandmother. Shiro took the lead, knowing Keith couldn’t possibly go alone to see the Lordowner.

Keith couldn’t bring himself to knock on the large, hazel brown door. He felt his whole body stiffen when he raised his fist to the wood in front of his face. Shiro knew this was difficult for him but he made no effort to knock for him. The Lordowner wanted to see him after all. Keith swallowed the lump in his throat, then tapped the closed door.

“We have been waiting for you. Come in.” Lore Master Honerva was never one to show any kind of emotion that was not cold or stern. This encounter was no different. Keith stepped in slowly, not wanting to be too far from his cousin. When Shiro turned to leave, reluctancy holding him back, Master Honerva spoke up.

“You may stay if you’d like. You should both hear this.” Without a second thought, he thanked her and took his seat next to Keith. They were both directly in front of the Lordowner Zarkon. He was a force to be reckoned with when he was on his happier days, bearing the build of a mountain with a booming voice to match. He spoke low. Even with thick walls, he trusted no one.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you in today.”

“Yes, Lord Zarkon.”

“Well, I have a favor to ask of you. I want you to go to the Tower.” Keith could feel his throat dry and tighten, all liquid now gone. He may be able to use magic but being a Guardian or at least Shiro’s Watcherlad was still his first and only priority. As long as he didn’t use magic to alter someone’s destiny, he had a chance to be what his mother wanted of him. Finally, he spoke.

“Lord Zarkon, I don’t understand.”

“I need a spy on the inside of the wizard’s den and you are the perfect candidate.” Keith couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He knew what being in that place meant. He would have to use magic whether he liked to or not, and he definitely didn’t.

“We will need you to study with them.”

“Lord, how am I supposed to do that? I already refused their invitation so I could be a Guardian.”

“You are going to have to convince them to take you in. As for the Guardianship, I’m sure you know that as long as you do not change another’s destiny with magic, you may still receive your sword and whistle.”

They spent the next few minutes coming up with a few plans and cover-ups. For the convincing, Keith will have to tell them that he was rejected by his own people, not far from the truth once everyone knows he has magic. Then the sending of information could be through Shiro. The wizards were a secretive group but did not deny anyone contact with any outside relation such as family or client. It would be difficult but if all went according to plan, they would have a man on the inside.

“One more thing you should remember: no one must know about this but the people in this room or it will never work. Do you understand, Keith?” Keith nodded. They had a solid story but it all boiled down to him and his acting.

“I don’t think he should be going alone. What if he gets caught?” Shiro spoke up, obviously concerned for his young cousin. Lord Zarkon’s face remained unfazed.

“Whatever happens will be up to him and his quick thinking.” Keith had a lot of things going on in his head at the moment but none of that mattered. He needed to focus on getting into the Tower the next morning. He needed to prove himself worthy of a Guardian’s role by becoming the one thing he hates most.

“Do I have your loyalty?”

“Yes, Lord Zarkon. Vrepit sa.”

Dinner that night was close to unbearable for Keith. Everyone had heard about his little not-so-secret and people either gave him dirty looks or ignored him altogether. What’s worse is that the whispering got even louder and more intense. There were more voices now, more difficult to pick out. He could barely tell the words apart but he could basically hear…

“… grandmother…disgrace…failure…mother died…wizard scum.” Then the voices drowned out and he finally isolated something familiar. Morvok, that lowlife with a rich father hated Keith from the very beginning for his raw talent with the sword. He made it his mission to get under Keith’s skin and rile him up. Keith tried his best not to be bothered and he wasn’t on most days. This was not one of them.

“He’s a traitorous wizard, just like his grandmother.” It seemed like Morvok screamed that last part just enough for Keith to hear it. That was the last straw. Keith stood up quickly, ready to beat Morvok to a pulp. As he was leaving his seat at the dinner table, he felt a hand grip his arm firmly. Looking down, it was Shiro, looking serious and mouthing “don’t.” Keith let out a defeated groan before sitting back down, pouting with arms crossed. He knew that he shouldn’t start anything if he was going to keep his mission intact. The only thing keeping his nerves down was the fact that he was going to be leaving soon.

He woke up the next morning conflicted, determined yet terrified. He knew what he wanted and he knew what his mission was. He just hoped all would go according to plan.


	3. Master Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith returns to the Tower but with a new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will prolly make these updates further apart for a while. School sucks and projects are piling up.

The next morning, Keith found himself at the Tower’s gate again. Swallowing the dryness and pride, Keith entered the compound. Once again, he grabbed ahold of the serpent knocker and banged it twice against the door. A familiar wizard opened it, peaking his head out just as he did last time.

“So, you’ve returned,” the wizard stated as if it were also a question. Keith nodded, unable to find the will to reply to him.

“Very well. Come inside.” Keith gripped his bag’s sling tighter as they walked up the winding staircase. They entered the same room he took the test, this time well-lit. There seemed to be more books and bobbles than he remembered seeing when he was there last, the owl now on a perch on the wizard’s desk.

“You’ve decided to come back, I see.” The tall wizard, dressed in the same gray robe with intricate silver embroidery, looked up from his work.

“Everyone rejected me when they heard I was a wizard and what you did to me was… interesting” It wasn’t a total lie. Although, he told himself that it was just to sell his act a bit more.

“You know I didn’t do anything. That power came from you, not me.” Keith looked away, his well-practiced courage flying out the open window. Before he could get too bothered, he tried to change the subject.

“So, what do I do now?” The wizard behind the desk looked up, but not at Keith. He gave a nod to the wizard still behind him, who left with nothing more than a puff of dust under his feet.

“I want you to go find your tutor and make him come see me immediately.” Soon, the other wizard returned with a jingling sack and handed them to Keith.

“Where is he? What is this for?” Keith looked back and forth between the bag and the wizard behind the desk.

“This will help you get to him.”

“Am I supposed to pay him to teach me?”

“Well, not exactly. That _is_ a payment but it isn’t for him. Not really.”

 

* * *

 

Keith was in the jail cells on the darker side of town. He had given the sack to one of the guards and asked for a “Kolivan.” Walking down a shady path, the guard made his way to entrance of a cell. Opening the cell, he banged onto the bars with a loud clang.

“Get up, wizard. Someone paid your bail.” It looked empty in the darkness, save for a lump in the corner. Keith nearly jumped back when the lump started to stir.

“5 more minutes.” A gruff voice rang through the cell, running a hint of a chill down Keith’s spine. The guard, growing impatient, took a coin from the pouch he received from Keith and chucked it to what can only be assumed is a head.

“Get out of here. We gotta make room anyway.” The figure rose from the shadows, grunting and smelling of rum and mud. He stepped out of the cell and into the light, revealing his scarred and discolored face. He was at least a foot taller than Keith, had shoulders that went on for miles, long white hair in a thin braid and a cloak to cover everything else.

“I’m keeping this,” Kolivan said while holding up the coin the guard threw.

“Fine. Just leave.” The guard was already getting annoyed and wanted nothing more than to go home. Kolivan pocketed the coin, enough to get him another drink and maybe some food. He walked off, paying no heed to Keith. He chased after him but with their size difference, he looked like a crying child looking for his parents.

“Hey, wait! Master Kolivan!” The large man made no effort to stop or slow down as he interacted with Keith.

“Don’t ‘master’ me. Kolivan will do. Who are you anyway?”

“I’m supposed to be your pupil. Uh-“ then it occurred to Keith that he didn’t even know the names of the wizards who gave him the money.’”- the other wizard sent me.”

Kolivan glanced behind him, showing little of his bright yellow irises to Keith. Still, he pressed forward.

“His name is Ulaz, in case you were wondering. The one with him was probably Thace. He never could find anything else to do in between missions but open that damn door.” Keith took note, but his skinny legs were growing tired of making long strides to match Kolivan’s speed.

“Hey, can you slow down?”

“I need a drink first. They don’t give me anything except water in here.”

“I was told to bring you to the Tower as soon as you got out. We have to meet Master Ulaz right now.” Suddenly, Kolivan turned to Keith and held him up by his shirt collar until they were eye level. His hand was almost as big as Keith’s head and could likely crush it like it were a hard-boiled egg.

“I said ‘I need a drink’ and if you can’t keep up, don’t follow.” He set him down, almost dropping him in the process. Keith stumbled for a moment and stared as his tutor vanished up the stairs to the outside.

Keith made it to the open square where the cells were located. Glancing in all directions, he finally caught sight of Kolivan making heavy steps towards the nearby bar. He followed him through the doors, the whole place being surprisingly empty for the time of day. He could already see Kolivan sitting by the bar on a tall stool and exchanging banter with the bar maid. Judging by the tones of their voice, this was not the first time and won’t be the last.

“Just one more drink. I’m paying this time.”

“Yes, and I will take it as partial payment from the other 15 you haven’t paid for.”

“Come on. One more? For old time’s sake?” It was awkward to see this guy making puppy eyes but it seemed to work on the girl.

“Alright, Fine.” She walked off without any more protest. _Just what did I get myself into_?

Keith wasn’t sure how to approach or if he should at all. He didn’t have to contemplate for too long when he heard Kolivan call to him.

“Are you gonna stand around all day? Sit down, or is the stick up your butt preventing that?” With a horrified and surprised look, Keith took the empty seat next to the large wizard.

“Can you ever relax?”

“I will when you get to Master Ula-“

“I told you that you don’t need to do the ‘master’ thing with us. Wizards don’t really have much for ranks. We just do our own thing really.”

“Sorry. Force of habit.” There was a slight pause when the woman returned with a small tray. She set down a large mug, almost overflowing with some sort of rum, and a plate with bread and cheese, nothing fancy but surprisingly filling for drunks. A few more exchanges between her and Kolivan and she was gone to tend to other patrons.

Keith kept to himself for most of the afternoon, letting his tutor finish his meal in peace, not wanting to cause another scene. Kolivan still squinted at the sunlight when it peeked through the cracks in the door and windows, hissing at it like he was feral. _Is this guy really going to be my teacher?_

“How … did you become a wizard?” Keith’s words almost came out unnoticed.

“Passed the test. Became an apprentice for an older wizard. Months later, I got the gray robe.”

“Apprentice?”

“Yeah. We’re all apprentices before we become wizards. You should know, you _are_ one.” Keith looked up, surprise plastered on his face.

“So, I’m your apprentice?”

“Did you hit your head when I dropped you? If Ulaz sent you to me, he sees something in you and he knows you can handle me.”

“How many have you-?”

“A few. They either became wizards easily or failed miserably.”

“You make it sound like knowledge or death.” A smile graced Kolivan’s lips, subtle but still there.

“I guess it does.” Another silence engulfed them. Only this time, it was more comfortable. Then, Kolivan broke it.

“Get your bag and two horses ready. If you’re going to be my apprentice, you’ll have to do as I say, got it?”

“Okay but what are you going to do?” Kolivan swallowed the last of his drink, setting the empty cup next to his crumb-littered plate.

“You said ‘go to Ulaz’, didn’t you? Now, get going. I’ll meet you at the Western gate.”

 

* * *

 

Keith was strapping his bag onto the back of his horse, just behind the saddle, when he heard large footsteps coming towards him. He looked up to see his tutor with a bag and a brown cloth draped on his arm. Without warning, he threw the rough cloth in his face. It was about as long Keith’s body, covered in pockets that ranged from being big enough to fit a thick book to barely fitting 2 fingers.

“What is this?”

“It’s called a robe. All apprentices get brown while wizards have gray. Easier to distinguish that way.”

“Why brown?”

“White gets dirty too easily and black is too hot. You don’t need to wear it if you got another one.”

“I don’t.”

“Then brown it is.” He finished tying off this bag and got onto his horse.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this update was worth it.  
> i will be doing klance week in feb and march so stay tuned. (prompts on tumblr lol)


	4. Lesson One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has to learn magic if he's ever going to gain his tutor's trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is like super late but i've been kind of sick lately and i had to read the book again and then i saw a few things that i missed from the previous chapter and ugh. (i know this is a runoff sentence btw)

Kolivan and Keith had been riding through the afternoon until the sun fell beyond the horizon. It was only then that the pair stopped to set up camp. It would be a long way to wherever they were going.

“By the way, where are we going?” It just occurred to Keith that he never bothered asking until now.

“The center of Altea.” Keith’s eyes went wide.

“We’re going to Arus?”

“Calm down. The Alteans aren’t barbarians, despite what you were probably taught. Wizards are let in frequently for healing sessions but we never stay long.” Keith decided not to ask too much too soon. He didn’t want to look like he was interrogating him if he wanted to gain Kolivan’s trust.

 

* * *

 

Kolivan took it upon himself to do most, if not all, of the cooking. He could tell Keith struggled with that stuff, especially after tasting his failed attempt at a simple soup. _Who burns water_? Instead, He left Keith to sit and meditate (so as to not hurt him or himself) but he was clearly struggling with that as well.

“Just clear your mind. Why is that so hard for you to get through your thick skull?” Kolivan was growing impatient as Keith let out another groan of the same feeling.

“How am I supposed to ‘clear my mind’? If I try, then I end up _thinking_ about clearing my mind. That’s redundant! I can’t do this.” Keith relaxed his back and hunched over his crossed legs, closing his eyes and letting his head fall. Kolivan knows this will be hard for him. Keith wasn’t used to the free-living of wizards, being told to obey since he could remember.

“You know you can. You just need a focus, maybe something would…” He was mostly talking gibberish to himself at this point, murmuring and whispering like he was talking behind Keith’s back in front of his face. Suddenly, he sprung up and began to walk off.

“I’ll be right back. Make sure that doesn’t burn.” He pointed to the pot boiling over the fire while jogging away and beyond a bush and hillside, unseen by Keith. Sighing, Keith stood from his squatting position and walked over to the pot, stirring occasionally and watching the fire burn out slightly. He stared into the contents of the metal, watching it swirl and bubble as he tried to clear his mind. No matter how hard he looked into the pot, he just couldn’t do it.

“Why am I even trying?” he thought. “I’m going to be a Guardian when this is all over anyway.”

“Hey, pay attention! You know the saying ‘a watched pot never boils’?” Keith’s thought processes were quickly brought back to the task at hand. It was a good thing Kolivan came back when he did. Keith saved the soup just in time from near evaporation. He had to snuff out some of the flames and remove the pot from the heat so nothing would get any worse.

“Before you mess up anything else, open your hand.” Keith raised an eyebrow in confusion but obeyed anyway.

 He slowly lifted his hand, palm upward, waiting for Kolivan to react. His large fist opened above Keith’s hand, dropping a dry-skinned cocoon no larger than his pinky.

“What’s this for?”

“It’s your focus. Look beyond the skin of the cocoon and see the caterpillar inside. Feel it transforming.” He patted around his body before finally stopping somewhere close to his chest. He stuffed his hand into the gray robe, pulling out a small clay pot that was barely the size of Keith’s palm. He removed the cover and looked inside to see if there was anything he needed, shrugged and handed it to his apprentice.

“Put it in here and keep it with you. Whenever you’re meditating, just take that out.”

“Where am I supposed to put this?” Keith held the round object towards Kolivan.

“What do you think all those pockets are for?” He made a vague gesture to his rough robe, pointing to all the pockets that littered the whole thing like sprinkles. “Wizards are pack rats and soon enough, you'll wish you had more." Keith's face went sour. He knew he wasn't going to keep the robe or get a new one. He was going to be a Guardian with Shiro, staying by his side and protecting him like he always did for Keith. Kolivan could see the distress in his face but didn't bother asking about it. It wasn't his business and he knew the kid would handle it on his own.

"Try meditating after we eat."

 

* * *

 

Keith sat with his back against a nearby tree, studying the cocoon in his hand. He began to pick out intricate details in the rough skin, identifying distinguishable swirls and folds that encompassed the tiny creature. He sat in silence, actually trying to focus and clear his mind like Kolivan said. He lost himself and for a brief moment, he could see and feel what was beyond the outer covering. He became very aware of the living being inside, growing and changing in his hands. He instantly held it with more care and delicacy as if his breath could shatter the tiny thing. He felt a familiar tingle emanating from his chest, that white fire. As subtle as it was, it burned like a thousand suns yet left him at peace than writhing in scorching agony. The feeling was incredible but short-lived. He snapped himself out of the trance, smothering the fire within him like he did earlier with the pot. He was on a mission and if he wanted to be a Guardian, he couldn’t let himself use magic so casually.

“What a shame. You were just getting the hang of it.” Keith’s attention was on Kolivan who had been observing him the whole time.

“I got distracted. I’m not used to this.” It wasn’t a complete lie but it wasn’t the whole truth either. He knew he was going way too deep into his thoughts and they were starting to get dangerous. Dangerously close to an attraction to magic.

“I know it seems difficult at first but you’ll get it. You’re a natural.” Those words stung a bit. Keith knew that he wanted that to be true but he didn’t like that he felt that way.

“Why – uh – when did you become a wizard?”

“Around ten years ago.”

“No, I mean, when did you _know_ you were a wizard?” Kolivan replied with a hint of a chuckle, probably recalling a fond memory of youth before answering.

“When I saw the fifth side of a four-sided triangle.” Keith raised an eyebrow in utter confusion. _Did he hear that right?_

“That makes no sense.”

“Of course, it doesn’t but that’s the point. A wizard is supposed to look beyond what they see and view the world differently than everyone else. That’s why most old folks remain apprentices while a lot of young people become wizards really quickly.” Keith wasn’t sure if he got the answer he was looking for. He thought he would be getting something a little more concrete so he could set a limit for himself, just enough to look like he was learning magic but not so much that he slowly starts to realize he has learned enough to become a wizard.

Although, he had come to realize that wizards were more than just magic. Kolivan’s knowledge was more plant-based than anything else. He knew about most plant life in Altea and their individual properties by heart. He was also quite keen to the properties of the earth and differences in rocks. It amazed Keith to see the different kinds of stones, their multiple layers or brittleness varied for every rock they happened to pick up. The man could probably regrow a devastated forest singlehandedly with the number of vines connecting his thoughts rather than his brain.

“You see this stuff?” Kolivan asked, holding a wafer-thin translucent green sheet, “It’s called jinot bark.”

“It doesn’t look like regular tree bark.”

“Well, it _is_ from a tree but it isn’t really bark.” Kolivan began to crumple the slightly damp “bark”. “It can only be found in the jinot tree and to get it, you have to cut just behind the rough surface bark. Even with its wetness, it’s great for starting a fire.” He then proceeded to throw the little ball into their campfire, making it rise at least two inches and get just a bit hotter. “Pretty cool, right?”

“Yeah.” Keith’s eyes were glued to the open flame, amazed at the bark.

“Anyway, I’m gonna get some sleep. You take first watch. Don’t let the fire die out.” Kolivan had already set up his sleeping bag and blanket. He slithered into it and pulled the blanket closer to his face. Within minutes, Keith could hear light snoring coming from his lump of a tutor.

Keith took out the small clay pot and opened the lid. He looked inside, checking if the cocoon was still there. He let out a sigh of relief, having grown attached to the little thing. He placed it in his palm and began meditating. He found it to be therapeutic and he didn’t think there was any real harm in it. Poking into the burning wood occasionally, he began to let his mind wander about anything. One thing that came up a lot was Shiro. _How was he doing? Was he doing okay? Was he still worrying about Keith, he usually did?_

Suddenly, he saw his cousin, sitting on his bed and looking over at Keith’s. Then as soon as the image appeared, it vanished. Keith wasn’t sure if that just happened. It seemed too realistic to be just a figment of his imagination. He knew that wizards had a spell that allowed them to spy on people but he’s obviously never seen it. Perhaps this was that spell, but how could Keith know how to cast it? He never learned it from Kolivan.

He glanced back at his tutor who was still sound asleep, his snoring echoing through the star-studded sky. He decided to ask about the spell the next morning. No use in getting a half-assed answer from a drowsy wizard. He threw another piece of jinot bark into the dying flame and a few dried leaves for good measure. The night’s in Altea were always surprisingly cold, no matter the season. Keith pulled his robe closer to cover his body, leaving no part of him exposed from the head down, save for his face and hands. How he wished he had gloves for nights like this.

He placed the cocoon back into the pot before shoving it into his robe pocket. He just started to notice weight his robe was taking on. Turns out Kolivan was right about wizards being pack rats. He never knew how he took his pockets for granted before.

“I guess I am learning something from him.” Keith whispered to himself as his eyes drifted closed.

It was a good thing he was already on his sleeping bag. Kolivan only needed to shift his body slightly before covering him in his blanket.


	5. Something's Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith isn't sure what to believe anymore. Everything is being seen in a different light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for being patient with me.

_The open field just beyond Daibazaal was loomed with darkness and dread. A great battle was going on with the Galra and the Alteans. There was so much death and thick blood in the air, you could smell it from Taujeer which was just a few ways past Arus. It didn’t seem like either side was winning but both we clearly losing warriors one by one. All there was as far as the eye could see was fighting. Swords clanging, horses running, soldiers bleeding. In the middle of it all, there was a familiar face. Shiro, dressed in a Guardian’s armor with a sword in hand, standing over a dead, bloodied Altean. He continued to fight, swinging his sword with practiced form. He was surrounded but he kept on going. Then in an instant, he screamed in pain coming from the right side of his torso. He was bleeding out. There was too much. Now sprawled on the ground, he looked up to see another Altean, steadying his hands over his head and tightening his grip on the handle of his sword. He plunged his sword down into Shiro’s –_

“NO!” Keith was woken by a strong hand on his shoulder. His breathing was erratic, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“Take it easy.” Kolivan gripped onto his shoulder a little firmer, reassuring him that he was conscious.

“Shiro – he was-“

“Just a nightmare. Calm down a bit.”

Keith swallowed down the stone in his throat and closed his eyes to catch his shuddering breath. He thought back to the cocoon, which seemed to help a lot since receiving it. He’s had it for about two days now and he’d gotten quite used to it on his person at all times. He opened his eyes again, seeing how Kolivan had already gotten breakfast ready. He handed a bowl and a piece of bread to Keith before sitting closer to the fire to finish his meal. Once Keith could see straight, he brought the bowl up to his lips, blew onto the contents before gulping some of it down. The heat soothed Keith as it went down his throat and spread from his stomach, dissipating the chill of early morning. It was comforting and being away from home was starting to take a toll on him. He had never left Daibazaal before now and he didn’t know how to handle being on his own, spying on the enemy with the person he was told to watch.

“Feeling better?” Kolivan was already packing his bag and snuffing out the campfire.

“Yeah. I’m just a little nervous.”

“Don’t be.” Keith couldn’t just let this feeling go. Kolivan told him earlier that they were going to Arus for more than just a house call.

“I’ve never been outside Daibazaal. I’ve also never infiltrated enemy territory.”

“You make it sound like we’re assassinating a political figure. We’re just going to the _zondar_ to observe their fighting styles.” Keith dropped his stressed expression for a somewhat confused one.

“You do know how to speak Altean, right? They teach all Watcherlads the language.”

“They do,” Keith confirmed, “I just haven’t heard that word before.” Kolivan scoffed in disbelief but he didn’t seem surprised.

“Honestly, the things they teach you... _Zondar_ is the Altean school for combat where they teach you tactics, horse riding and fighting techniques. They’re rather impressive actually.” Kolivan was quite the traveler, as one would expect of a wizard like him but the details he remembered of the places he visited were extraordinary. The way he would talk about places, people, and culture was always with a sort of passion that comes from physically being in the moment, reliving it with every recollection. Wizards were given more than enough freedom for that since their discovery some centuries ago but then, the incident happened and their reputation sank a great deal.

Everyone knew about the wizards’ treason. It was only about forty years ago but the betrayal was still fresh in everyone’s mind in Daibazaal. They would often repeat the lecture to everyone under Lordowner Zarkon whenever someone broke any of the house rules, which happened a lot in Keith’s case before Shiro finally knocked some sense into him. Despite all the time that passed, Keith still suppressed the thought of his grandmother, the witch in the family, the traitor.

“Do you know about other wizards?” Keith’s words spilled from his mouth sheepishly, almost invisible.

“Depends on the wizard. Why do you ask?”

“I had a grandmother... Akira.” Kolivan’s face made no change.

“Can’t say that I’ve heard her name before. We don’t exactly keep a track record of a wizard’s bloodline. Magic isn’t hereditary, you know.” Keith nodded in response. He did know. That was the one saving grace he had when taking the test but that’s probably out the window now.

“We need to go. If we leave now, we can make it to Arus by sundown.” Keith scrambled to his feet, tying off the loose opening of his bag before mounting it onto his horse. Kolivan was already waiting on his, ready to leave Keith behind if he took too long. He’s had a few close calls already so he had to learn pretty quickly that Kolivan was not only a man of his word, but also a brutal teacher that believed in learning on the job. Without much effort, Keith was on his horse and they were off.

They had been riding down a small dirt road for about ten minutes now, passing yellowing crops and empty fields. Kolivan may have kept a neutral face as a default but this was something new. A different kind of disgust Keith has never seen before on him, on anyone.

“Look at this mess. They’re dying already and so close to the harvest.” Keith wasn’t sure what he was talking about. Looking around, he saw some plants in unnatural rows or open fields of nothing but weeds.

“Something’s wrong.” Kolivan’s voice was hush but still cut through the air like a knife. He slowed down his horse, prompting Keith to do the same. Keith’s eyes darted around the area. It was virtually empty, only a few large rocks and drying plants but plenty of open space. It was deathly quiet, not even the breeze dare whisper, then his eyes landed on a lonely structure in the distance, shrouded under a thatcher roof. It appeared its age but was surprisingly well-kept despite its hideous surroundings. He unconsciously approached it but kept a good distance from it. It looked like an altar of sorts but unlike anything Keith had seen. Kolivan followed his gaze easily.

“It’s a shrine for the Lady. She’s basically all life itself.”

“So, she’s the false god?” Their eyes were fixed on the altar.

“That’s not necessarily true nor false. It’s a bit more relative than that. We can’t exactly hold a conversation with these deities on a daily basis, so we do what we can.” They unmounted to pay their respects but that proved to be a mistake.

There was a rustle in the nearby bushes, drawing their attention away from the altar. As they neared their horses, they started to freak out, pushing off their front legs from the ground and standing on their hind legs repeatedly as they jumped around and pulled on the reins that were bound to their heads. Before Keith could calm his horse, a hand clasped onto the reins. Keith reacted too late, feeling a hand covering his mouth and another holding his arms behind his back. He muffled into the palm, screaming phrases that were difficult to make out. Kolivan, on the other hand, had his hands in the air while four men with blades and pitchforks surrounded him.

“Take it easy.” They brought his arms down and tied them behind his back. “Nobody needs to get hurt.” Kolivan was getting slightly better treatment than Keith.

 “Let us hope not,” one of the older men stepped forward, grip on his weapon relaxing, “for your sake, wizard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are gonna take a while before the next chapter.  
> klance will not happen yet (maybe 2 or 3 chapters from this one).


	6. Sandy Riverbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Kolivan must find a way to make amends with their captors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> Also summer vacation has just started so i hope i can make more works.

Keith and Kolivan were led into a house not far from the shrine where they were captured. Although, it could hardly be considered a “house” rather than the more appropriate “ruin of a forgotten civilization”. The two magic-users were brought to their knees before an interrogation ensued.

“What have you done with our river?” asked one of the younger men with venom in his breath.

“Rax, silence thyself. There is still much we must know of these ones.” It was almost terrifying how cold his voice was, yet it was relaxed and parent-like. Rax closed his mouth and stepped away. Clearly, the older man was to be respected.

“What business do you have here?” the older man continued, looking to Kolivan for an answer.

“Just passing through. What did he mean by ‘your river’?” Kolivan tilted his head in Rax’s direction.

“It was the only source of water we had for generations. It never stopped flowing, yet we find ourselves in drought and so close to the harvest. We have sent several men to investigate, but none have returned.” His expression sunk as he looked to his family near the back wall.

“I can see you’re all struggling, and we can help.” Keith’s head whipped around to look at his tutor. He made no attempt to even open his mouth, but he didn’t need to. His face screamed “What do you mean ‘we’?” anyway.

Kolivan could see the desperate question like it was written all over his face (which it was) and continued. “We’ve got a bit of time on our hands. It shouldn’t be much of an issue.” Many started to whisper semi-incoherently, asking questions of his sincerity and making accusatory comments on stereotypical wizard behavior. Keith was just about ready to scream at them when a young woman spoke.

“Father, perhaps we should accept their aid…”

“Shay, we cannot trust them!” Rax interrupted. “They only want to save themselves and run like the cowards they are.”

“That may be true, but I know what’s happening to the land and I can’t just sit by and watch.” Kolivan seemed to have provoked Rax more, but he was quickly silenced by the same older man from earlier.

“Son, that is enough.” If looks could kill, Rax could have died at least a thousand times. “We may need their help after all. We have no more men to send and I do not wish to lose more of this family.” His expression relaxed, drooped downward as he recalled the faces of his lost comrades. Slowly, he turned his face upward, moving his attention to Kolivan. He approached him, look unwavering and unyielding, before finally stopping and going down on one knee to be level with the wizard.

“Can I trust you, wizard?”

 

* * *

 

It felt like they were walking for hours, the sun was just beginning to take its place close to the horizon just before dusk. This would take a day from their already tight schedule, so it made Keith wonder, “Why are we doing this again?”

“I don’t mean to set stereotypes, but they aren’t kidding when they say that wizards are meddlesome.”

“Who’s ‘they’?”

“Just… everyone, I suppose.” They continued walking down a path that seemed to have dipped inward, about two meters in width and dry as desert sand.

“How long does this river go anyway? I feel like we’ve been on this path for days.” Keith groaned to Kolivan.

“Calm down, Keith,” he commanded. Keith dropped his gaze to his feet, kicking rocks as he moved closer to his tutor. He let his mind wander off, following Shiro again. He hoped his cousin was doing o- He walked into a big structure. It seemed hard as stone but warm and almost squishy? He was knocked onto his backside, groaning from the collision. He looked up to see what he had hit, but it turned out to be his mountain of a tutor.

“Watch it.”

“What do you mean ‘watch it’?!? Why did you just stop?!” Keith picked himself up, dusting off the dirt from the dry riverbed.

“I found the problem.” Looking up, Keith could see a structure that split the lake to guide water downstream and looked nearly a thousand years old. As clear as day, there were piles of rocks that blocked the water’s flow from where they were standing.

“Incredible, isn’t it?” Keith eyed his tutor, confused. Kolivan didn’t seem to be bothered by his questioning gaze and continued his train of thought. “In Balmera, the river’s direction basically meant life or death. Rare were the times that it changed course, but when it did, it was difficult for the Balmerans to survive. One day, the ancient Balmerans built this to make a permanent river that would flow all the way to the Arusian Sea. For it to stand for this long is clearly a work of genius.”

He approached the blockage with caution, analyzing the issue in all angles before making an audible sigh. He turned his attention slightly above the pile of rocks to the glistening movement. Keith followed his eyes since it didn’t seem like he was thoughtful anymore. He was angry, and no matter how subtle it was, Keith could feel the fire that burned within. It took mere seconds for Keith to recognize the way the sunlight bounced off of the object. He may have only seen it from afar, but he knew that shine anywhere…

Galra armor.

Keith wasn’t sure whether he should be ecstatic for finding familiar foot soldiers or defensive for their role in the drought. He soon realized that he should have been aware of his surroundings as another hand grabbed his forearm. The Galra soldier was big, almost as big as Kolivan, but his brute strength was something else. He picked Keith up from the floor and hoisted him in the air like he was some freshly killed goose.

“What have we here?” the soldier questioned through a malicious grin, “a couple of no-good wizards, it looks like.”

Keith squirmed and struggled to free himself from the unnaturally strong grip. He flailed his legs and free arm to the soldier’s face but to no avail.

“Stupid brat,” spat the soldier while keeping Keith at arm’s length, “if you know what’s good for you, you’ll surrender.” He let his eyes wander to Kolivan, who looked to be raising his arms in defeat. Still, Keith was a fighter.

“Let go of me!” Keith had finally landed a kick to the jaw in his desperate thrashing, allowing him to set his arm free.

Keith stumbled as he tried to find his footing after being dropped. He had just started to make a run for it when he felt a familiar grip on his head, fingers pressing firmly on his forehead.

“Poxy wizard.” The last thing Keith remembered seeing was a blurry image of the ground.

Then, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this chapter so don't expect a new one too soon.  
> I'll still work hard to get it posted before the end of the month.


	7. Mission Detour: Search and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Kolivan have been captured by a group of Galra soldiers. They need to find a way to escape with the prisoners and clear the blockage in the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back... back again!  
> This chapter is a little longer and i hope to make the other around this length or longer.

_The sun was getting low, leaving a dim glow on the battlefield. Fewer were the bodies still active and thrashing at enemy combatants. The sky had been bloodied as the scent of rotting corpses blew heavily in the breeze. Many had stopped fighting and retreated to the medical center by the side of the battleground. It seemed to be open to all yet much discrimination was obvious on the Alteans. Among the injured lay a familiar face, sweating and heaving with stress and bloodshed. The wounds he received were far too great to be treated with magic. He would surely die before the sun would fall and the moon would rule the night sky. Soon, Shiro would-_

Keith felt a strong hand patting his cheek. He stirred from the sudden contact, shuffling in the makeshift bed of straw and grass blades. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a not-so-friendly face but it was one he was accustomed to.

“Keith, get up. You’ve slept enough.” Kolivan wasn’t exactly gentle, but it was still better than blaring horns and whistles when he was under Lordowner Zarkon’s command and training.

Keith groaned as he supported himself on his elbows, hissing at the light emanating from the entrance of the cave he was put in. He steadied his posture before shifting into a crossed-leg squat, back hunched and eyes squinted.

“How long was I out?” He muttered while caressing his forehead, feeling the pain of a mild concussion.

“About eleven hours. That guy shoved your face into the dirt pretty hard.”

Keith scoffed in reply, remarking a snark, “No kidding.”

Keith continued his tirade with a grim scowl and a low voice. “You know, as a Watcherlad of Lord Zarkon, I outrank him.”

“But you aren’t his Watcherlad anymore, are you?” Keith felt a weight in his stomach. That was neither true nor false in a sense, but he had to suck it up. He may be working under Lord Zarkon’s command in secret, but he also needed the trust of the wizards. Deception was the only option, even if it cost him his honor and respect. The young apprentice sighed but felt no better. The mission he had been assigned was more difficult than he first thought.

He grimaced at the throbbing of his skull, wishing for death as the pain continued to beat on his head. “Could you heal this?”

“I could, but you can do that yourself.”

“But I can’t focus with this. I can’t even think straight (hehe), much less do magic.”

“Listen, Keith. When you feel like it least is when you need healing the most.”

Keith knew that he would not be able to win this argument. He huffed in defeat and did his best to clear his mind. He visualized the wound in his head, how it was no longer whole. Almost immediately, he felt that white flame again, that magic, envelope the portion that needed healing. As soon as he was finished, he felt incredible. “Is healing always that easy?”

“Usually, but only on fresh wounds. The ones that already started to heal no longer remember being one piece. They’ve become something new, then all the magic in the world couldn’t bring it back to what it once was. Those who don’t work magic don’t get it.” He took a subtle pause, recalling a distant memory that didn’t seem to fester. “Some still come to us with day-old wounds, even completely sealed scars and still expect us to heal them. I once thought that but,” pointing to his face, “that’s not what I got, was it?”

Keith nodded, finally understanding a bit of Kolivan’s backstory.

“Anyway, come out when you’re ready. How’s your head?”

“Really good, actually.”

“No it isn’t.”

“What are you talking about? I just healed it. You saw me do it.”

“No, I didn’t. You’re still new to magic and we couldn’t heal it in time. We will need to stay here for a few days. Maybe I’ll go tell the captain that right now, so rest easy.” With that, Kolivan was gone.

Keith finally rose to his feet, being compelled by his rumbling stomach. Stepping into the sun, Keith hissed at the sudden burn of the morning light, his eyes adjusting to the change in brightness. He raised his hand to protect his face but it still did nothing to the tension in his furrowed brows and squinted eyes. He blinked a few times, all while averting his gaze to the ground to improve his impaired vision by a fraction. Once he was slightly less blind, he followed Kolivan’s movement to a nearby group of men, all with thick ropes bound to their ankles. It didn’t take Keith long to realize that these were the missing Balmerans. If their imprisoned state wasn’t clue enough, their dress and large bone structure was a dead giveaway. He approached them with a slight caution, knowing full well that his wizard cloak and lack of enslavement could potentially paint him as their enemy. However, that cautious nature depleted when he saw the look they gave Kolivan and himself once they spotted him, urging him to join the conversation and breakfast. He wasn’t much of a talker, so he stayed on the sidelines of the group, listening but barely engaging with them. Besides, his focus was more glued to the food in front of him.

It soon occurred to Keith that Kolivan seemed to have an ulterior motive when interacting with the Balmerans. He asked about their capture and terms of imprisonment. Apparently, they were put to work at the new base of the Galra in the area, making repairs in armor and weapons, building new extensions of the growing base, and even preparing the meals of the soldiers stationed there. However, Kolivan was most interested in their schedules of breaks and shift exchanges. Something was definitely up with his tutor, but Keith knew not to ask him, at least not in front of the other men.

After a few minutes, Kolivan was called by a Galra soldier, the same one that pounded Keith’s face into the dirt. He looked irritated, to say the least, at the wizard “fraternizing with the help”.

“We agreed that if you aided us in the completion of this base, then you and the boy would be freed. Hindering that scum from their work was not part of the deal.” Kolivan didn’t look too bothered, face dropping in tolerance just a smidge.

“We also agreed that I am to spend my non-working hours as I pleased, so long as I was within view.” He shrugged the nuisance off and walked to the outer rung of the base just by the blockage.

Keith didn’t move from his spot by the prisoners but was just within earshot of the exchange between the Galra and his tutor. This was not going to be easy to get out of, Keith doubted that they could even manage to make it three inches passed the territory. He felt around his cloak, patting down to see if something was still in his possession. Luckily, it was. He reached into on of the multiple pockets that littered the clothing and pulled out a small container. He opened it to inspect its contents. The cocoon was still inside, still alive and unharmed. As much as he wanted to meditate with it, he knew that it would probably get destroyed by the Galra nearby. He begrudgingly closed the lid, slipping the pot back into its designated pocket. He looked back to his contemplative tutor, trying but failing to find his true intentions.

This was not going to be an easy mission.

The morning was filled with a lot of work for the Balmerans and wizards alike. Kolivan had been sent to the inner workings of the base to use his magic on the base’s defenses while Keith stayed close to the Balmerans who did physical labor. His lack of experience in magic made him a liability in anything Kolivan was doing, so it was agreed that he stayed with the others so the guards could watch everyone more easily. Keith absolutely hated doing nothing, being used to the training from Lordowner Zarkon’s preparatory academy but he had to keep up a front. It was bitter work, but it was worth it by the time it was lunch. Keith was feeling much better after a good spoonful of a questionable chowder but was caught off guard when Kolivan slipped into a seat close to Keith’s.

“We’re going to get these Balmerans out _and_ remove the blockage.” Keith almost choked on his lunch from the sudden whispered proclamation of a clearly ambitious Kolivan.

“How are we even going to do that?” Keith responded in between coughs, trying not to die from foodal chokage.

“I’ve got a plan, but I’m going to need you to learn a new spell.” Keith was not excited for that. At least, not in his current state of exhaustion.

 

“I am not here, I am a shadow, the wind through the grass. I am not here.” Keith had been uttering the same words for what looked like hours. Still, he was no closer to completing this spell than he was when he started. Kolivan had stopped carving holes into a hollow log, noticing just how badly Keith was doing.

“You’re just saying the words, not really believing them.” Sometimes, Keith thinks that Kolivan _believes_ he’s being helpful when he really isn’t.

“I’m doing the best I can. It’s not my fault that I can’t be invisible.”

“It’s not about being invisible. Just unnoticed and ignorable.” Kolivan started carving more holes into the log, leaving Keith confused.

“That doesn’t really make any sense.” Keith was frustrated. He knew that it could be much simpler, but he just wasn’t getting it. Soon enough, Kolivan finished his carving and started making dinner for them.

“Just remember,” he reminded coolly, “we begin just before sunrise.” Keith nodded, giving up on focusing on the spell. Maybe it will just work out in the morning.

 

Keith was rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a closed fist, in the bushes and out of sight from the guards who were still sound asleep. Kolivan told him to release the Balmeran farmers after the signal so as to not incriminate them. The signal? Keith didn’t know, but he was assured that he’d know it when he’d know it. _Very reassuring_. The sun was still far from the horizon but it was getting close. His eyes began to droop closed when he saw something.

“…Fog?” Keith was waking up now, the thick air smothering his line of sight. He could just barely make out the famers who were woken up almost an hour before. Suddenly, it wasn’t just the fog. Keith could hear a low humming, ominous and varying in multiple pitches. He gripped onto his knife, hearing the guards stir from the noise and fog. Many had already gone outside to inspect the strange occurrence. Many spoke among themselves.

“What’s going on?”

“Is this what the wizard was talking about last night?”

“You mean that ghosting hour hullabaloo?”

“Spirits? Are you kidding?”

It was now or never. Keith began the spell, whispering the words to himself until he almost believed it. _Almost_. The sun was just peeking the distant horizon when he had given up and just went for the prisoners. Knife in hand, he quickly went for the ropes, sawing back and forth until they were free. Unfortunately, he hadn’t completed the spell and he started cutting too late. Just as he was working on the last three Balmerans, the sunlight reflected off of the metal and shone onto the face of a Galra soldier.

“Hey, you!” The fog was still too thick to see much of anything, but Keith’s figure still stood out. Keith had just managed to free the Balmerans, but they knew it was not in their favor if they ran now.

The soldier approached Keith and grabbed him by the collar. Dragging him to the edge of the lake, he began questioning him of the other wizard’s whereabouts. Keith knew that this was all Kolivan’s doing but something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. The flowing movement of a translucent phantom had him almost speechless.

“Oh gods of mercy, he’s insane. He summoned spirits.” Keith knew Kolivan was reckless but ghosts was just a whole other level of crazy.

By that point, the Galra went ballistic. They started scrambling for the exits, not bothering to watch for the escaping Balmerans. They were terrified, going as far as leaving their pants behind while they ran for Daibazaal. Keith was still by the water, watching as the ghosts flew about without rhyme or reason. He couldn’t move, he was just about as terrified as the soldiers. When one made a beeline straight for Keith, he could do nothing. All he could manage was close his eyes and wait for what was going to happen to him.

_Splat_.

Whatever hit Keith was strangely wet. Pulling the damp sheet from his face, Keith realized that he had felt this before.

The ghosts were layers of jinot bark.

Strangely on cue, Kolivan appeared out of the clearing fog, sweaty and out of breath. He found Keith easily, ready to leave the Galra base.

“Great job, apprentice. A little bumpy on the magic but other than that, you did good.” Keith rose to his feet, dropping the jinot bark ghost as they left for the Balmera village.

“You know you could have told me the plan.” He was still bitter that he believed another dumb wizard’s trick.

“If I did, then you wouldn’t have been that convincing. Besides, the farmers are free because of what we did.” Keith smiled to himself, proud from the praise.

Just as they were leaving the blockage, Keith stopped to look at it one more time. It still seems like they could remove the blockage themselves. It would be easier and more efficient that way. Although, Keith knew that they did their mission and they were free to go.

Kolivan must have seen the distress on Keith’s face. It wasn’t exactly hard to ignore either way. Without another word, Kolivan approached the blockage and pulled out his wand from a pocket unknown to Keith. With a whip of his hand, a piece of the blockage was removed, a small stone just beneath a few others that were much larger than it. As soon as it was removed, the river broke through the small hole and weakened the other pieces. Bigger and bigger did the hole grow until the river was flowing through again. Keith looked to Kolivan who wore a stern look that came with a lesson.

“Never settle.”

When the wizards returned to the village, they were quickly rewarded for their efforts in saving the Balmerans from not only drought but also enslavement. Along with their possessions, the two were given supplies that would suffice for the remainder of their journey. Balmera may not have been their original plan for a pitstop but it would seem that fate had its hand in the pot for this one.

Besides, who’s ever sure of their fate anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another hiatus!  
> Hopefully it won't be as long.


	8. Walled In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Kolivan finally reach their destination but Keith quickly discovers that the mission he was given just got more interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a HOT minute to do but it's done  
> i might edit this whole work and maybe even a few others

For what felt like days of travel to Keith were a mere handful of hours in reality. The sun had taken its time when it danced across the sky but was soon nearing its descent beyond the faraway horizon. The two had just about arrived within Arus grounds when Kolivan slowed his horse into a halt, Keith followed suit. It seemed odd to Keith for them to stop there, within sight of the gates to Arus and a measly rock-throw away from it. He had a few questions circling through his mind as they were dismounting when Kolivan saw the look on his face.

“They close the gates from sundown until sunrise, so we’ll camp here until then.” The break in their silence was startling but not unwelcome.

“It… looks like Daibazaal?” It came out more like a question. Not what Keith intended but it was answered anyway.

“It would be weird if it didn’t.”

Unrolling his sleeping bag, Keith felt his thoughts wander and spiral through the void between his conscious and subconscious. He always heard stories of the world within the walls of Arus, many were never alike but all seemed to end the same…

With a mythical twist of a barbaric lifestyle.

He felt a foreign storm surge and swirl in his chest, expanding until it was inches from bursting his ribs open. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on with him. He needed a breather, to think and meditate uninterrupted. He needed his cocoon in his hands, guiding him through his feelings, most of which he so desperately wanted to avoid. He sat cross-legged, face towards the warmth of the campfire, fingers fiddling with the clay pot’s cover. Keith could hear the shuffling of his tutor as he reached over to the supplies they brought with them. It wasn’t until he heard the popping of a cork from a bottle that he looked up to see Kolivan drinking again. He thought it was probably a bad idea but he wasn’t about to anger a drunk Kolivan and take the bottle from him. He might as well wake 3 hibernating bears while he was at it.

He let his attention drift back to his cocoon. He wasn’t feeling good and just wanted to know if Shiro was fine. He had gotten some pretty vivid dreams of him in danger, so he was in desperate need of an update. Keith had barely thought of his cousin when a flash of light appeared before him. There Shiro was, cleaning a shiny new sword with a whistle hanging loosely around his neck. Keith had never really seen Shiro like this before, so proud and assured of himself. From the looks of it, he had graduated from a simple Watcherlad to a Guardian.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you that spying on people is rude?” Kolivan may be drunk but he was sober enough to scold Keith.

Once Kolivan distracted him, the image was gone and Keith was left in another state of unease. _Was he truly seeing his cousin? Not some strange hallucination from separation anxiety or overexposure to the elements?_

“I’m impressed that you learned that spell so quickly, but just be careful when you use it. Most people want to keep their privacy secure, you know?” Kolivan had just barely finished the bottle by this point and the alcohol was starting to filter through his bloodstream.

Keith knew that Kolivan was a force to be reckoned with while reaching for a drink but marinating in rum was something else entirely. Just watching him mutter to himself and shifting in his sleeping bag, he was getting an idea as to why they met in a jail cell. unfortunately, he was just about to see him in action when he stood without a word. Keith rose shortly after, following his tutor wobble and stumble with an empty bottle in his hand. He looked dangerously close to a toddler from behind… a very large drunk toddler who was getting closer and closer to the closed gates of Arus.

“Hey! You with the round face! Open up!” He waved his hands around, vaguely pointing to the entrance. He may be drunk but he was starting to look crazy, too. Especially when he chucked the bottle overhead, shattering it on the wall just beneath the lookout for the night.

Keith knew he was in deep trouble and prompted to hide behind a nearby bush. If Kolivan got himself arrested or beaten to a pulp, he was not about to get the same fate. Besides, it wouldn’t hurt getting a front-row seat to something like this.

“Leave, wizard,” yelled a guard from above, “and take that shadow with you.”

“A shadow? At night? Are you drunk or something?” Keith scoffed and the Altean guard was not having Kolivan’s drunkenness.

“Clearly, _you_ are. But I’m talking about the one behind the bush.” Keith stilled as Kolivan almost tripped from making a turn towards his apprentice.

“OH, you meant that. Just a new apprentice. Now, open the gate.” Keith had already risen by this point, seeing as his hiding spot was ridiculously clear from above.

“The gates will open at sunrise. If I have to tell you to leave one more time...” As the Altean was about to continue his threat, a determined Kolivan did the only thing he knew would get them in, one way or another.

“You’ll what? I have important business with ‘daffi Allura.” _Snap_.

“The Endaffi didn’t mention anything about a visitor, but if you’re too stubborn to get lost, we’ll open the gates _just for you_. Arrest him!” Of course, Kolivan was too drunk to stand, let alone fight his way out of ten guards. He easily surrendered; although, passing out from the alcohol could hardly be considered surrendering. Still, the guards cuffed him.

“Take the kid in, too.” Keith was quickly put in a similar state to Kolivan, save for the drunkenness and unconsciousness.

They were led through a side entrance, to the right of the main gate. As it turned out, the jail cells were significantly close to the outside world, perhaps for circumstances such as this. _How efficient_. The two were quickly thrown into adjacent cells that were no bigger than the ones in Daibazaal. The stone floors were covered in straw, creating a rough bed. It was just as uncomfortable as Keith expected, but the snoring from the cell next to him made his attempts to sleep much harder. Keith closed his eyes, hoping his mind would just drift before he lost too much rest.

Keith groaned, rubbing his neck from the strain it was in. The sun was just shining through the small hole in the backwall that could barely fit his fist, a sad excuse for a window. Suddenly remembering where he was, he turned over to see that Kolivan was already awake, sitting loosely on the ground with his body pointed towards the cell door. Keith had never seen his tutor like this, quiet and still. He had expected the hungover and desperate-for-a-drink version but his demeanor had something else entirely, something that demanded and showed respect.

After a few minutes, a muffled yell could be heard behind the wooden door that led to the cells. It sounded an awful lot like scolding from what Keith could tell. He’s had quite a bit of experience in that department. From the corner of Keith’s eye, he saw something even more intriguing about his tutor. The closer the scolding got to the door, the clearer his smirk became. What was it that Kolivan knew that Keith didn’t?

There was a jingling in metal nearby, followed by the distinct sound of a mechanism moving, unlocking. Two men appeared at the opening door: one was an embarrassed guard who stood at around five feet tall while the other looked to be much taller, almost six feet and a half. His posture said young lord but his bright orange hair and mustache said strange style choice. The colored robes he donned were even crazier, contrasting patterns and shades of fabric stood out from the hair but was oddly flattering for the man. It wasn’t until he was in front of their cells that he could see his age better on his face. He turned his attention to the guard nearby, who honestly looked ready to shed a waterfall of tears.

“What are you waiting for? Let them out.” His voice was much higher than Keith was expecting but the guard did as he was told, terrified.

Once the doors were open, Kolivan and the other man began engaging in conversation, the latter looking much softer than he did when he walked in.

“Coran, it’s been a while hasn’t it. It seems like years since I last saw you.” Keith was cautious, lagging behind the other two. He tried to listen to them, hopeful that they would say something of importance but nothing. Just mindless chatter.

“Don’t be so dramatic. It’s only been three months.” It soon occurred to Keith that this man had quite the history with Kolivan.

“Has it?” Keith often had to take a double take when Kolivan spoke, usually wearing a large smile on his lips and a laugh in his voice. “Time flies a lot nowadays.”

“It usually does when one is living at the bottom of a bottle.” _Was that a laugh_?

“Anyway, how’s the zondar doing this year?” Keith was really trying to do his mission but there was no way he could focus, not while he was in Arus’ streets.

It was slowly occurring to Keith that Arus, even with its familiar architecture, was nothing like Daibazaal. Where he had usually seen dull gray and purple, there was an astounding amount of color, spiraled and patterned together, that was enough to put the Galra’s largest festival to shame. Whether it was a building or a person, splashes of color that would normally never be seen side-by-side seemed to have melded in a surprisingly cohesive ensemble. Blues like the ocean, oranges brighter than a sunrise, even pinks more vibrant than a field flower were just a few of the colors he could make out. There was so much input that his vision was slowly malfunctioning, not good for a Watcherlad when it’s basically his greatest occupational asset.

“Why is everyone dressed like this? Are they having a festival or something?” Keith spoke up to Kolivan, still eyeing the few pedestrians they passed.

“No, not particularly. They just look that way.” Kolivan may have given Keith a straight answer but something he couldn’t help but notice was not the style choice alone.

“Uh- why are they staring at us?”

“Because we look about as strange to them as they do to you.” Keith snapped his eyes up in offense but Kolivan just gave him a cold yet humorous look. He might as well have said “tell me I’m wrong” since it was written all over his face.

It wasn’t long until the three of them reached the zondar. It was one of the largest, if not the largest, buildings that were found in Arus. Clearly, combat skills were of much importance and not to be taken as a privilege, but a right. The front gates were huge, at least twice or thrice the height of Kolivan. They were large panels of wood, about a foot thick and tough as stone. The first thing one would see is the courtyard, a wide space for sparring matches and hand-to-hand combat training and drills. Somewhere to the right of it had an open field of bright green grass to be used for horse-ridden combat training and archery practice. To the left was a wooden stable, where Keith was sent to tend to his and Kolivan’s horses.

Keith was displeased to say the least, but he still had to play his part. He may not be able to spy on Kolivan during his meeting with the Endaffi Arulla or whatever her name was, perhaps with enough time and trust, he could get it out of Kolivan before they leave. Everything was surprisingly empty because, according to Coran, it was a rest day for the students, “you can’t work them too hard,” he said. He approached the door to the stable and found it ajar, a curious state to find a door that was meant to keep animals in like this. Still, he didn’t think much of it when he pushed it open. Almost as soon as he had stepped inside, something blocked his vision. It was clearly a bucket of sorts, an old trick that even non-magic users did quite often, but there was no water soaking his robe. The liquid was much more viscous, thick and dripping slowly around his face and shoulders. There was also a dry substance that coupled the goop. Wiping his eyes, Keith could tell exactly what he was covered in based on smell alone: honey and flower petals.

“Well, well,” a voice erupted from around the corner but stil out of sight. “Looks like I caught you red-handed this time.”

 “This time when you want to run off with your sweet Nyma, you’ll be all sweet-smelling, too.” A figure started moving towards him from the side, revealing a revolting amount of colors from his tunic, dark skin that contrasted it and a brown mop of hair to complete the look. Keith had to remove the bucket to see his eyes, but the honey was still dripping over his face.

“Rolo, you rea- Oh Lady!” The boy had finally seen the mess he made of Keith, who was now sporting the glare of death.

“I am so sorry,” continued the dark-skinned boy, stifling a laugh, “this was meant for this other jerk. Here, let me clean you up-“

“I’m fine!” He was already holding out a towel for Keith, but he was already pissed with him and didn’t need him to make this worse. “You’ve done enough.”

“I was just trying to help.” Keith could see him snickering, hear him giggle in short bursts.

“I don’t need your help and stop laughing at me.” This only made the lanky boy crack slightly.

“I’m not laughing,” he said with a chuckle slowly getting louder.

“You obviously are. I can’t see very well now, but I’m not deaf.” To this, he doesn’t bother holding it in any longer.

“I’m really…sorry… but this is… I can’t...” he managed to say in between breaths and laughter.

At this point, Keith snapped. He usually got into fights for being a hothead and this was no different. Without hesitation, Keith pounced at the other boy, knocking them both to the ground. After a few rolls, Keith was straddling the other, holding his arms down while they were both coated in honey and straw that covered the stable floor. What annoyed Keith the most was even though he was fighting back, the guy under him was still laughing. Keith had let go of one of his arms to prepare a swing at his jaw but was quickly pulled back by a strong force on his arm. Hands gripped tightly on both his arms as he tried to fight off the one holding him back.

“Keith, that’s enough.” Kolivan’s voice was as calm as always, though it did little to ease Keith’s rage.

He still struggled under the pressure in his arms but stopped eventually. He was not getting out of his hold and he knew it. Lance was still giggling like a moron as Coran helped him to his feet yet keeping a hand on his shoulder to keep him from escaping.

 

* * *

 

Keith and the other guy he now knew as ‘Lance’ were standing in the presence of the Endaffi Allura. Keith hadn’t heard much about her but now that he’d seen her, he didn’t know if he _could_ describe her to anyone. She had impossibly white hair that stood out from her smooth dark skin, hiding her age and confusing anyone who tried to guess it. Her eyes glowed blue and pink beneath the shadows that hooded them, leaving those under her gaze drowning in the light and dark. Her slender figure and tall posture seemed almost regal, allowing those around her to treat her like royalty and placing her on a pedestal she probably built herself. Her style of dress was nothing short of gorgeous, with the blue of her gown complementing her skin yet still having splashes of white and pink that put the whole ensemble together. She was truly beautiful, even with the look of utter annoyance and disappointment on her face.

“Let me see if I got this right,” she closed her eyes and sighed, “instead of spending the day with your friends, you set a trap for another student in the event that he stole a horse to meet this ‘Nyma’ as he did before?”

“Yes, Endaffi,” Lance affirmed with his head hanging low.

“Then why didn’t you let the horse master handle this?” She knew not to raise her voice higher than required. Her tone did the trick in making even Coran feel like he was in trouble.

“I waited for weeks but nothing happened so-“

“You took it into your own hands?” Lance simply nodded, subdued and apologetic.

Endaffi Allura rested her forehead on her interlocked fingers and sighed, never once slouching. She was not one to keep her feelings secret but chose not to use words to voice them. Her face could fill a ten-meter parchment on just her emotions alone. Keith almost felt bad for Lance but being in this situation _was_ his fault so he kept his mouth shut. Kolivan and Coran were close, watching the scene unfold by a separate round table that could barely fit six people. Allura peeked at them from above her hands, staying silent as she contemplated her next move. Straightening so her back, she addressed Kolivan with a gentle but firm tone.

“Kolivan, you requested someone to look after your pupil, didn’t you?” He simply nodded in response, face as stern as before.

“Lance, why don’t you introduce yourself properly to your new roommate?”

It was in that moment that Keith knew this mission was going to suck.


	9. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is starting to realize that Arus was not as awful as he first thought. Although, it was much more than the city that he was referring to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back... back again!
> 
> seriously though, a lot has happened and i only got a break like yesterday. this chapter has been a long time coming and i feel awful for never finishing this fanfic. i hope to do that before the year is out and i hope those who even read this will have found this to be worth the time.

If Keith thought that his luck had ran out before, his bubble was barely grazing the pin.

Kolivan had left the zondar for the afternoon, leaving a distressed Keith in the hands of the Endaffi Allura. As punishment for Lance setting a trap and Keith starting a brawl, they were both sent to the cook and made to do his bidding for the next three hours. As much as Keith wanted to protest, as he had often done in his youth, Lance had accepted his fate without hesitation and speaking on both their behalves. The coolness of his expression calmed the flames that nearly burst forth from his chest and burn everything his fiery will and words touched. He didn’t truly understand why he was reacting this way to punishment, but he figured it had something to do with the woman before them then.

So here Keith was, washing mountains of dishes side-by-side with the person who got him into this mess. The cook was also particularly hostile towards the two young boys, to anyone who was in his kitchen if they were anything less than to be respected. Keith was diligent in his chores and surprisingly, so was Lance. At first glance, Lance doesn’t seem like the type to do any work but here he was, silent and focused on the task at hand.

“So, what brings you to this side of town?” Keith thought too soon, yet he still humored this guy he just met.

“Just doing what I’m told and following a wizard around.” With the amount of vigorous scrubbing he had to do, Keith might have lost a few layers of skin.

“That doesn’t sound fun,” a pause as he pondered his next move.

“Hey!” said a little too enthusiastically that Keith nearly knocked over a four-foot tall stack of plates, “I could show you around when we’re done.”

The brightness of his smile was dangerously rivaling the sun that was slowly setting behind them. The way the rays peeked through the windows and doors picked out the delicate features on his face. His smooth skin hung tightly around his strong cheekbones, his brown hair glowed as the sunshine was disappearing, the orange light that shone on his ocean blue eyes reminded him too much of scenery he had only ever seen on paintings. It was beau-

“I told you to wash, not talk.” The cook had interrupted a whole set of thoughts Keith was not ready to go process yet.

Lance still retained his brilliant smile as he turned to finish his portion of the dishes. Still, it didn’t feel right to leave him hanging for another hour.

“Sure.” They didn’t speak until much later. The Endaffi Allura would have them hung by their ears if they pissed the cook off even more.

* * *

 

By the time they finished their three-hour torture, the sun has gone down and the city has calmed into a sepia-haze of candlelight and hushed chatter. The colors had dulled down to a more comfortable and familiar shade that was less insulting to the eye of a Galra-born wizard apprentice. It wasn’t that Keith was personally offended by the Altean way of life, it was just too much for too little time. He wasn’t exactly sure when they would be leaving this place but he knew it was soon.

“Your bed’s ready,” Lance interrupts. Since Lance was only told he was hosting someone that day and was quickly put to work for the rest of the afternoon, he had little preparation when Keith walked into his warzone of a bedroom floor. Keith had offered to help but Lance insisted that guests must never lift a finger for themselves. That sounded absolutely ridiculous to Keith but decided not to protest and simply sit and wait at the only empty (clean) space of the room, the windowsill. It was commonplace to find Keith by a window or simply gazing at nothing, zoning out and absorbing everything and anything to the point that the information mixed into a non-cohesive blob that could never be dissected.

“Thanks,” Keith said dryly, coming to his senses after at least ten minutes of staring into space outside the window.

“So,” Lance’s sharp voice startled Keith to total wakefulness, “about earlier, I’m really sorry. I didn’t think it would end up like this and I hope I didn’t just ruin your first day here.”

“I mean, I _did_ wake up in a jail cell this morning, so it was pretty much ruined from the beginning.” There was more mirth than malice in the voice Keith was surprised he could produce. This elicited a huge laughing fit between the two of them, more on Lance’s part. Lance could barely get through his words, choking back on his hysterics.

“Yup, that would do the trick.” They continued to giggle and gasp until their fit finally subsided enough for them to breathe. There was a subtle silence as they tried to catch their breaths, light heaving and swallows until one of them could speak.

“I still want to show you around, if that’s cool with you,” Lance seemed a little hopeful. It has been a long while since someone new has been to the zondar so he must be excited to show off Arus.

“It is, but I think tonight might not be a good time for that.”

“Well, you’re new so I can see why you would think that,” Lance chuckles through his words, clearly remembering a distant memory with contentment. “But I’ll save that for another day.”

Keith couldn’t help but notice the pink dusting the apples of Lance’s cheeks from the excessive laughter. Against his colored skin, the blush was a nice addition to his smooth complexion. However, his colorful clothes were still too bright for Keith’s taste. He just hoped his night wear was slightly less painful to see in the soft candlelight. _Oh right_. Keith isn’t really sure of the culture in Arus but usually undressing in front of anyone isn’t really common, even those of similar sexes. It was a whole weird thing about decency and manners that was always so strict in the Galra way of life. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable seeing a person in a state of undress but the people in his life were so adamant on keeping with tradition even if it killed them, literally or otherwise. Unfortunately, he wasn’t given a lot of time to ponder further when he looks up at the movement just at the other end of the room.

Lance was shirtless.

Keith was not prepared for that.

Again, it wasn’t that Keith was put off by the sight of semi-naked boys his age. It just so happened that there was absolutely no warning for the heat rushing to his face. This was the first time something like this has happened in a really long time. The first was definitely when he first saw Lotor, the only son of Lord Zarkon. With his flowing white hair blowing in the wind as he trained, the sweat glistening off of his dark skin, his yellow eyes burning with determination. It was incredible to see as a young watcherlad and for many years, Keith believed it was only admiration. Perhaps it was but he remembers how much his heart broke when Lotor … It was all the wizards’ fault. Their betrayal all those years ago still left a scar among their people, including those who fought to protect them. Lotor was pretty much the only Guardian to defend the wizards to the lengths that he did. He was their martyr.

Anyway, this, right here, was something completely different.

“You can change out of those clothes, you know? I’ve never been in the jail cells myself but I can smell them from the park, so it’s probably best if you don’t wear that to sleep… again.” Lance’s words cut through the tense air like a knife, striking Keith in his blush-infused face.

“I – uh – don’t really have anymore clothes.” Keith wasn’t really expecting to be gone as long as he was and certainly wasn’t prepared to be thrown in dirt and muck as constantly as he was. As much as he’d like to forget, Kolivan had drunkenly spilled food and drinks on Keith almost every night since the trip began and Keith was on his last set of ‘clean’ clothes.

“There are some in the dresser next to the bed. Top is for outer wear, bottom is for underwear and sleep wear.” He still hasn’t turned his back, giving Keith as much privacy as one could get in a shared room. It was usually different with Shiro since he grew up with the guy but this was definitely a little out of his comfort zone. It wasn’t until Lance was wearing a large shirt and beginning to pull his pants down that Keith finally figured he should stop staring. He moved his attention to the bottom drawer, kneeling to get a better look of the garments which he hoped for dear life were not as sickeningly flamboyant as what he had learned were normal among Alteans in the city. Picking up what felt like air and rabbit fur, Keith held a long shirt that seemed more appealing to his dull heritage. Even if the matching pants were not exactly matching, the color scheme was at least appropriate. He began stripping himself from his honey-stained tunic, trying to ignore the eyes he could feel boring a hole into his spine.

“That’s a nasty scar. Did you get it in training?” _oh that_.

“Um, not really.” It was something Keith didn’t often talk about, even less so show to others. It wasn’t exactly a happy memory for Keith. He was about twelve when he got it. It was one of the first times he was training with a real sword and he was getting really good at wielding it. They were on the open field, practicing and sparring for what was probably about thirty minutes when things started to go south. He was already starting to gain enemies simply for his raw talent and skills but it only worsened when his mother passed away because she refused treatment from wizards. Wizards were still a under heavy prejudice but most of the fire being thrown to Keith was the fact that his mother was the offspring of a witch involved in the most heinous acts of treason in the century. He was just about to take a breather when he stepped back a little too close to another sparring pair. Whether it was intended or not, the one closest to Keith swung his own sword hard behind him. Keith’s scream was so loud, even _he_ could barely hear it.

“It looks kinda brutal.” Keith was frozen from embarrassment and shame from the sight of his broken body. He did his best to move his dead limbs, shrugging the clothes he was gripping onto his cold skin. The cloudlike textile was very much welcome, bringing a comforting heat in its wake.

“It was. I almost died but a wizard got to me in time.” He always thought of that as his biggest disgrace as his mother’s son. He may not have actively sought out the wizard’s healing but he could see Shiro’s face, his worried eyes spilling over with burning tears and a throat strained from screaming Keith’s name. He couldn’t leave Shiro because he knew that he would never leave Keith. They needed each other. So, he accepted it in spite of hearing his mother’s voice in the back of his head, reminding him of the pain brought about by her mother and how she made him swear to never have any relation to wizards. It was probably too late to keep that promise now.

“Do you wanna see mine?” Keith finally turned to face Lance, wide-eyed from shock and disbelief. _There was no way this guy would be this cool with this_. _Scars were only meant to be seen with respect if they came from the battlefield and nowhere else._ “I mean it only seems fair since I saw yours.”

There is a part of Keith that wants to refuse. There is a part of Keith that wants to jump out the window and run. There is a part of Keith that wants nothing more than to just jump into bed and hide for all eternity. That part was quickly snuffed out by the tiniest whisper of “Okay.”

With a quick motion, he pulls up his shirt sleeve until it reveals the skin where his shoulder and arm meet. There was a long gash going down from his shoulder to his elbow and smaller cuts littering the rest of his arm. It looked like he was mauled by a starving bear, surprisingly intact even.

“Oh fates, that looks much worse than mine.” Keith couldn’t control his legs as they bound towards Lance. Within seconds, he was sitting on his bed and leaning over his scars, barely touching him. Then it hit him, he was way too close to this stranger, one who he was now forced to live with until he returns to Daibazaal.

“I-I’m sorry. I guess I just-“

“It’s cool,” Lance interrupted, “I’ve had these for years and I’m not exactly quiet about them.” He pulls the sleeve back down from the uncomfortable fold in his armpit, unrolling it to its original state. Once he was done, he looks up at Keith with a smile plastered on his face, genuine and real.

“Besides, it makes me look so much cooler.” Keith’s smile may not have been as wide but it certainly no less real.

Maybe Keith’s time in Arus wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be prepared for another hiatus
> 
> school sucks and i feel like dying everyday :)


	10. Morning Hardships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> subtly gay as boys start to play soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm back and i'm planning to finish this damn thing by the end of the week. i probably have about 2 to 3 chapters left so good luck to me.

Keith was always the loner, ever since his parents died. He never found any point in creating relationships that he knew would never last. Everyone was bound to leave him anyway, except for Shiro, of course. Instead, he buried himself in his studies and training until he was writhing on the floor. With all the time he wasted on that, he naturally gained a knack for learning things quickly and executing drills with precision and very little effort. Unfortunately, that also gained him enemies among the Watcherlads, envious of his skill and respect. This only pushed him further into a solitary existence, plagued by the voices of those who ridiculed and neglected him.

Despite all that, here Keith was: interacting with another cognitive creature _without_ contempt or hatred. Lance was a surprising breath of fresh air from the arrogant jerks that comprised his peer group in Daibazaal. It was most likely the difference in upbringing that was so intriguing and somewhat charming. If that morning was anything to refer to, Lance was a free-spirited, open and trusting ball of energy that was difficult to tame but still knew when to be serious.

Keith woke to a gentle brush of the sunrise on his eyelids and a reserved singing. Returning to his consciousness, he soon realized where he was and where the soft voice was coming from. Memories of the night before came in a flood, almost drowning him in his own thoughts of the boy in the room with him. Keith went to bed with what he felt was a newfound frien- acquaintanceship with the first Altean he met that was his age. He remembers how they shared their scar stories, reminiscing and cringing at the gruesome details of the events that marked them forever. Most of the scars came from training, in Lance’s case, often self-inflicted or initiated. They talked for a long while, so it surprised Keith that Lance was even awake, let alone singing that early. The tune was rather hushed, just above a whisper but no louder than the bird’s song outside their window. It seemed straining to purposely sing at volumes that low yet Lance made so much of an effort to keep his voice down. _Was it to not wake me? Why is he being so considerate to a stranger?_

“Oh hey, did I wake you?” Lance coughed from the sudden switch of octaves, a small smile emphasizing his soft features.

“No, you didn’t. You – uh –“ Keith was not expecting _that_. Lance may not have given him the best first impression but singing so calmly in the morning was so relaxing that he was at a loss for words.

“Yeah?” Lance turned his body to Keith, smirk decorating the dark skin of his face. Keith swallowed the desert forming in his throat.

“You’ve got a nice voice,” Keith stated with a crumbling confidence, yet he was fine with it.

“Thanks, man. You look great, by the way.” Lance eyed Keith from head to toe. Keith groaned, patting down the static in his bedhead and wiping the dirt from his eyelashes, daring to seal his eyelids shut.

“I wasn’t built for ‘morning’. How are you even functioning right now?” Keith shrugged the sheets of the bed off of him, shuddering from the sudden chill of the dawn.

“I don’t know. I guess I was just always like this.” Keith’s eyes dragged back to Lance in disbelief. Stifling a yawn, he watched his current roommate move about the room, going from window to dresser, fully dressed and fully energized. Keith was starting to get dizzy just hearing his feet pace the room over and over again.

“But how?” Lance chuckled, pausing his morning buzz to raise his eyebrow at Keith.

“Dude, it’s not a big deal but you _should_ get dressed. Endaffi Allura hates it when people show up late.” Dropping his body to the dresser, Keith pulls open a drawer to retrieve a clean dress shirt and dark colored trousers. They were the most monochrome and desaturated pieces in his current repertoire of Altean clothing and he was going to make the most out of them. There is absolutely no way that he will be caught dead in the more commonly used items as he had already seen the day before.

“Show up to what?” Keith asks, tying the laces of his boots, muddied from the long journey between Daibazaal and Arus.

“To training.” Keith groans again, stretching his spine and shoulders with more aggression than necessary. All the while, Lance watches as he puts on the last of his clothes with a laugh locked in his mouth, saved for another occasion. “You better get used to this,” Lance continued.

“Can’t wait.”

 

* * *

 

It looked like he was going to be spending quite a bit of time with Lance so at least he built a good enough rapport with the Altean. His problem was probably everything else.

Keith was definitely not a morning person in the slightest bit. It wasn’t that he hated the sun or anything associated with it. It was just the idea of being woken up by an outside force that irritated him so much. That irritation was then amplified when his senses would get overloaded by everything the morning brings: twittering birds, undetermined atmospheric temperature, piercing sunlight just to name a few. Still, there was no escaping the early morning roll call and training drills when it came to combat schools. That’s pretty much a given.

The trainees at the zondar were made to assemble before the Endaffi Allura. She was well-regarded among the people, respected and often bowed at her feet like she was actual royalty. However, the trainees were not required to do so in the dawn hours of the day. Instead, they were made to stand at attention, awaiting orders to begin their training exercises and man did they have an intense morning regime.

Allura always used the morning assembly to address certain issues that occurred the day before or even weekly trending topics to keep them informed and cautious. She kept close to nothing from her pupils, from the smallest news of a lost dog to the rumors of war just around the corner. There were never any whispers, no hushed reactions between the Alteans. It was pretty terrifying how well they took the news; how ready they were for it. Soon enough, Allura finished and they were allowed to get to their different training sites. Since there was so many of them, everyone had a different training program which they followed to the letter. Since Keith is in no way Altean, he had no program ready and no one but Lance to hang around as punishment, he was made to shadow him throughout the day. He was pleasantly surprised at how skilled Lance was.

The first in his program was archery but Keith had never seen the feat done this way so effortlessly. There were around twelve other people on the field, either setting up targets or testing their bowstrings. Lance was the first to finish his stretches and was strangely antsy. Before Keith could even ask what was making him so twitchy, Lance jumps, nearly hitting Keith’s face with his bow, and runs towards the open grassland. The scorching sun was still burning holes into Keith’s squinting eyelids but he could just make out what got Lance so excited. The smile on Lance’s face almost rivaled the glowing sun when he walked up to Keith with a horse by his side. It was a gorgeous mare with a milky white coat, spotted with patches of black all over the body.

“This is Kaltenecker. She pretty much loves me.” The horse was already brushing its head against Lance, rubbing and pushing just enough to get attention and a few strokes on her face and neck.

“Maybe she just wants food.” Lance stares into space for a few seconds then eventually closes his eyes and nods.

“Could be. I have to be extra careful with her though since she’s pregnant.” Keith’s eyes widened slightly, confused as to why Lance would want to train with the mare.

Lance continued, “I’m pretty much the only person who takes care of the horses in the stables. Well, other than the horse master.” It was a little weird for Keith to watch as this Altean began cooing at a horse almost twice or thrice his size. It was sweet?

“Anyway, gotta get to training. Watch and learn.” Lance winks, shooting Keith with his signature charisma and smug before mounting Kaltenecker. He rode off, leaving a certain wizard apprentice with a light dusting of pink on the apples of his cheeks.

Keith could not, for the life of him, take his eyes off of this strange Altean. Despite his lanky physique, Lance was so poised and practiced on the horse. There was never a sign of resistance or hesitation when he let go of the reins, pulled back on his bowstring and let the arrow loose. The air-slicing projectile whizzed through breeze with a familiar whoosh before hitting its target dead-center. There might have been others doing the exact same thing as Lance but none were as good. Lance was clearly in his element, making longshots like they were second nature to him. Every arrow that left Lance’s bow always hit the target he wanted, some even breaking through other arrows that remained in the targets. There was no stopping Lance on his rampage yet his overeager smile never faltered and he never caused anyone any damage or obstruction. He was dangerous but careful. Precise. Keith almost didn’t notice when the signal bell rang until Lance suddenly stopped. It was time to work on another skill in the program.

The next skill was strategy and observation, which was a somewhat overlooked skill in any training center. There’s no point in getting high marks in hand-to-hand combat when one can’t even gauge an enemy’s weak spots at first glance. Lance was also pretty good at this. The testing technique was a little more unique to put it lightly. One by one, trainees from different sides would enter an obstacle course, littered with traps and challengers from different ranks. Every trainee would have to establish the best way through the course with minimal combat and time used compared to their last record. Many were quite successful, beating their last records by at least five seconds but Lance was … wow. As soon as Lance entered the ring, he went to work around the obstacles. Time after time, he would glide by challengers, jump over and avoid traps that were difficult to see until it was activated. It was almost too easy then suddenly…

“Time! Four minutes and six seconds.” Lance smiled subtly, not entirely ecstatic but not disappointed.

“That was great but why aren’t you more excited? You had far less time than the others.” That was not an understatement since the ones who went before Lance took seven to ten minutes to complete the course. Lance turned, giving a soft but strained smile, trying to hide a gentle stab to his ego.

“My last time was four minutes and nine seconds. Not that big of an improvement but a 3-second difference isn’t bad.” Keith wasn’t sure if hitting Lance would come off as too offensive so he kept his physical frustration to himself.

“You beat your record of about four minutes. That’s already an achievement in itself. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Lance stopped walking to face Keith, exasperation on his smooth toned face.

“Uh, wow – um,” Lance stammered. “Thanks, man.” The signal bell was too well-timed and it was off to their break.

 

* * *

 

The day went by in a flash, Keith would sometimes join in on the training, showing off some Galra fighting styles to the Alteans. It might have been less refined but his speed made up for most of it and he’d beat his opponents. The last skill of the day was sword fighting, something Keith was very familiar with. Due to the odd number of Alteans in the session, Keith was told to spar with Lance as a way to not only have Lance train but to get at least one person used to Galra combat.

Keith hadn’t trained in a few days so the weight of the sword was a little unbalancing, to which Lance found hilarious.

“Too heavy for you, Keith?” Lance wore another smirk, making Keith more annoyed than he already was by the Altean sword.

“Shut up. I haven’t done this in like a week.” A loud chuckle escaped Lance’s lips that got under Keith’s skin.

“Alright but just so you know, I won’t go easy on you.”

“Me neither.” Keith lowered his eyes and stance, shifting his center of gravity to ready himself for a lunge to Lance’s middle.

“Begin!”

Keith waste any time when the Altean officer gave the signal. He went for Lance’s weakest points which were his legs and back. His height would have been helpful for long-range attacks but this was far from that. Keith was quick on his feet, sprinting around Lance at dizzying speeds until finally, he knocked Lance onto his back. Keith leaned over his beaten sparring partner, sporting a smirk of his own as we lowered his face towards the other boy.

“That’s one for me.” Keith wasn’t sure how Lance did it but for the first time in years, he was getting fired up during training and he was loving it.

“Best out of five?” Lance smiled, hiding his bothered expression as best as he could, extending his arm up as a “help me to my feet.”

“You’re on.” Keith took it like a good sport, helping Lance up before starting again.

 

* * *

 

“That’s 2-2, wizard.”

By this point, the other trainees had paused their own spars to watch these two battle it out. The officers didn’t mind much, saying it was a good learning experience to observe Galra and Altean combat this closely. The sparrers didn’t mind the attention, mostly on who would win the final spar.

Keith lunged forward again, without daunt or hesitation. Lance blocked his swing with a little more ease as the tire was getting to both of them. Still, Keith was faster and more aggressive, swing his sword repeatedly and backing Lance to the wall. The crowd had moved to the stands as their sparring session became more intense, moving around the room like it was a real battle ground. They avoided obstacle left by other trainees, hopped onto altered terrains when necessary and even swinging around on ropes connected to pulleys close to the ceiling. It was entertaining, like a warriors’ final challenger in a battle arena where onlookers would pay to watch and cheer for their bets to triumph. It was taking longer than Keith expected to knock Lance down again. Lance was an observer, quick on his feet and agile; a tougher opponent for Keith, a headstrong fighter that favored the quick and painless approach. Lance bided his time, tiring Keith out and hearing him grunt and growl as his frustration grew. However, unlike a wild lion on a killing spree, Keith was as smart as he was fast, despite his recklessness. It only took one misstep for him to get the upper hand.

 

* * *

 

Lance was laughing through his heavy breathing, adjusting his grip as he backed away from Keith. A quick glance and a suspicious grin emerged on Keith’s lips. Lance gulped, starting to fear for his life when he felt something at his knees.

_Oh_.

Lance started to tip backwards on the lowered balance beam they were running around on just a few moments ago. Lance struggled to keep his gravity center but that split second was all Keith needed. He was a quick kill, swooping in on his prey with a fire in his eyes. Lance knew he was screwed, even as he raised his sword to block the oncoming attack. Keith’s acceleration was too great for Lance’s imbalance and he was knocked backwards with a thud. Keith sauntered over to Lance’s exhausted face, pointing his sword at his throat with a smile.

“I win.”

Lance wished he didn’t have to find that cute. Too bad not all wishes come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing. i'm currently on sem break so this will be the only time i'll be free for a long while. thanks for the support.


	11. Rock and Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has some thinking to do after a lot happens in Arus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a part of my soul to write. I want death.

After the sparring session, Keith began getting more popular as the day went on. Many were crowding him and bombarding him with questions on his technique and life at Daibazaal. Keith knew their true intentions to accustom themselves with Galra fighting styles but he backed away for a different reason. Attention was one thing but positive feedback from a like-minded peer group was another. He had trouble processing their compliments and questions that he was starting to spiral down the black abyss he knew too well. He was panicking but no one seemed to notice since he stayed so quite. Some thought he was rude, others patiently waited or promised to return later.

Keith was at a breaking point by the time dinner rolled around. That only meant that more people would have free time and enough energy to bother him again. He was deadly silent as he ate, praying to whatever god or goddess would listen that no one would even dare look his way. He felt presences around him, boring holes into his head and even whispering about him within his proximity. He was just about to snap when he felt a hand grab his wrist and drag him to the courtyard. He almost forgot how “quiet” sounded until he stepped outside and the door closed. He could hear himself think once more before turning to his rescuer.

Lance looked at him with concern etched into his face, something Keith was hurt seeing for some reason. It might have been seconds, minutes or hours as they remained in silence, staring an unmoving gaze into their very souls. It wasn’t until Lance spoke up that time began to move again.

“Are you feeling better? You kinda had me worried back there.” It was comforting to know that he didn’t need to speak for someone to notice his distress. He wasn’t always vocal about his feelings so it was good to know that at least one other person could read him that well. With a chaste nod, he replied.

“Yeah – uh – that was a bit … much so, thanks.“ Keith managed to cough and stammer out an answer for Lance. It was still overwhelming him but he was breathing easier now. Something about Lance was oddly comforting Keith and he was sure he wasn’t afraid of it.

They stayed in silence once again but a more relaxing and cooling kind this time, easier to swallow and digest.

“I was kind of a loner back at Daibazaal so I’m not really used to this much attention.” Keith wasn’t sure what came over him. Why he thought Lance deserved an explanation, he wasn’t sure but he continued anyway.

“If they were anybody but my cousin, Shiro, they would be trying to avoid me like I had the plague or something. I had no one to call a friend _except_ Shiro.” Keith paused, processing the words that had just left his mouth. He must sound like such a loser to Lance, he thought. He felt about ready to throw himself onto a sword when Lance spoke.

“Well, you have me. That’s one more friend to your list.” Keith’s eyes locked with Lance’s, glowing crystal blue in the moonlight overhead, rivaling the shadows that silhouetted his dark skin. He darted back and forth between both his eyes, searching for any smidge of insincerity but there was none. He smiled, eyes glassy and throat drying slowly.

“Thank you, Lance.” Lance gave a small encouraging smile, almost telling him “you’re welcome.” A few moments went by, maybe one too many but neither really cared.

“We better get inside. It’s pretty chilly out here at night.” Keith nodded, following Lance closely as they walked back to their seats in the dining hall. People were still anxiously waiting for Keith but he could breathe easy now. He had a friend close by.

 

* * *

 

A few days had passed since Keith arrived in Arus. Although, he was drifting from his primary mission of watching Kolivan and reporting back. There was a problem though. The more time he spent in Arus, the more he fell in lo- cared about Alteans and their culture. He started to respect the importance of wizards and their powers every time he watched wounds get healed, illnesses cured and anything being fixed or improved with magic. He was starting to think that maybe, Lord Zarkon and everyone at Daibazaal was wrong about wizards, that he was wrong about his grandmother. His mother was wrong about his grandmother. Maybe she wouldn’t have died if she knew the truth. She might have still been there with him. She might have been excited to learn that he was a wizard just like his grandmother. She might have liked Lance-

“Okay, we need to run.”

Lance broke Keith’s wandering thoughts early in the morning of a rest day, panting with a scared but exhilarated expression.

“What did yo-?”

“No time for questions.” Keith couldn’t even get the words out before Lance took his wrist and bolted out their dorm’s door and the side gate of the zondar. It wasn’t until Keith heard loud and rapid footsteps following them that he began to understand what was happening. He turned back for a second only to see the cook chasing after them with a shiny object in his hand.

A knife.

“Lance, what did you do!?!” Keith didn’t know how but his heart raced even faster, despite the running. Lance didn’t look back to answer, instead opting to scream, hoping Keith heard him through the wind blocking their eardrums.

“Just a prank! Didn’t take it well!” Lance managed between breaths and powerful thuds under his feet.

“You’re an idiot! Why did you even bring me?”

“Less talking, more running.”

They bounded through streets and thin alleyways but the cook always seemed to find them somehow. Perhaps in the years, the cook had gotten used to chasing down pesky trainees through Arus until they were either caught, ran back to the zondar or he was needed back in the kitchen. Unfortunately for the two teens, he would not need to be in the kitchen for another few hours since it was a rest day _. Great timing, Lance_. After about ten minutes of running, they finally stopped by a flower shop across town.

“I think we lost him.” Keith could barely stand, clutching onto his knees for support as he tried to steady his breathing.

“Not for long.” Lance was looking slightly better than Keith, slouching with his arm outstretched on the wall to keep his balance. Somehow, there was still a smile behind his eyes.

“So, tell me why we had to run through half the city to avoid death?” Keith panted through his words, eyelids squeezing out sweat that had dripped into his eyes. He took his sleeve up to his face to wipe at his drenched lashes.

“I may have trashed the kitchen before he woke up” Lance averted his gaze to anything that wasn’t Keith, breaking eye contact as much as he could. Keith had already stopped wiping to stare at Lance in disappointment and confusion.

“Wait, what?” Lance still couldn’t look at Keith. He continued.

“- and made him believe that Endaffi Allura was inspecting it.” It seemed like guilt was starting to set in with Lance but Keith knew better than that by now. He had spent all his time in Arus with the boy so he knows when Lance is actually remorseful. Pranks going wrong like this would barely make a dent in his ego.

“Wait, what?!” Keith would often freak out when the Endaffi was involved. In the few days he’d seen her, he had grown to realize that she was not a woman to be messed with. She would sooner cut someone’s hand off before they could use it to slap her. She may be loved and feared but she knew where respect was deserved.

“He started groveling on the floor of a dummy I made to look like her and he heard me laughing by the window.” Keith slapped his hand against his forehead, ignoring the sting from the assault. Shaking his head, he refused to look at Lance.

“Oh fates, why are you so stupid?”

“Hey, it was funny.” Lance honestly looked hurt by that question, his pout looking more forced than usual. Probably to get Keith's sympathy... Didn't work.

“Yeah, especially with the part where we almost died.” It was a dull attempt to lighten the mood but Keith tried anyway. The look on Lance’s face shifted slightly so it was doing something at least.

“We wouldn’t have died.” Lance was finally smiling a little more brightly now, keeping the aura around him glowing.

“You don’t know that.”

“Actually, I do.” Lance sounded matter-of-factly, almost too knowing. Keith had only known Lance for a few days but it was enough to see how Lance was. It was amazing to even see him still standing and not in a ditch somewhere with his track record of causing trouble.

“There you are!”

“Oh Lady!” And they were off once again.

It had been ages since Keith had to exercise this much. It felt like his lungs were a desert, dry and burning. His legs weren’t doing much better, aching and ready to snap. Still, he continued running all because of the one running just in front of him. He could still hear hints of laughter in his breathing, whether it was nervousness or general happiness, Keith wasn’t questioning. The only thing that was certain was that he was caring less and less about the one chasing them and more about the one he was chasing after.

He had to admit that Lance was cute. He would have to be blind to not think he was. He was also pretty lanky but he had muscle. With all the times Keith had seen him shirtless in their shared bedroom, it was immensely clear that Lance took training seriously. Even now, the muscles beneath his smooth skin relaxed and stretched with more ease than Keith’s unused ones. There was far less sweat on Lance’s back than what Keith felt was a waterfall on his. It was uncomfortable but he didn’t seem to care. The view was much more interesting.

Although, it was less interesting to knock into it.

Lance had stopped without warning, giving no time for Keith to react when his brain was elsewhere. Both groaned in pain, whether it was from the collision or the excessive measures they took to escape, it didn't matter. Looking back, the cook was gone from sight, granting the two with rest they desperately needed.

“Okay, so he’s a lot more relentless than I expected.” Nearly coughing out his lungs, Keith barely made it to the end of his sentence. The blood had long drained from his face, leaving his skin paler than it already was. Acid was just beginning to rise through his throat. He forced what muscles he had left to control to swallow the burn, trying not to throw up on the street he found no familiarity in. He could just barely see the zondar east of where they were, smaller than he would have hoped but at least it was visible.

“We’ve gotta split up.” Keith whipped his head around so fast it almost snapped his neck.

“What? Are you insane?”

“He’s after me anyways. I’ll meet you at the dorm.” Lance turned, already beginning to walk away. Body moving on its own accord, Keith reached out, grabbing onto Lance’s arm to keep him with him.

“I don’t want to leave you alone and unprotected.” If Keith could slap the smirk off of Lance’s face, he would. It wasn’t that Keith doubted his skills. In fact, he was quite impressed by them. It was just the thought of not being able to save Lance when he needs him that was so haunting.

“Thanks for worrying about me but I can handle myself.” How Lance could still be so light-hearted in a high-stress situation, Keith will never know. Somehow, it’s enough to even calm him to a bantering state.

“Doubt it. Why did you even bring me then?” Keith did his best to challenge Lance but the latter’s ego was far from being remotely matched by the former.

“I wanted to protect you. I didn’t want him holding you hostage while I saved myself.” Lance used a slight babyish voice, successful in annoying Keith and turn him into an inwardly blushing mess.

“How considerate of you.” Keith’s face had disbelief and sarcasm painted all over it. Why did it seem to rival his heart though?

“I try.” After one last glittering grin, Lance was gone.

Keith took powerful strides towards the zondar, making sure to check every corner before pressing forward. It didn’t sit well with him to not know where Lance was, if he was okay or caught and mauled to death. The thought of it alone was enough to make him cringe. He had been walking down the same street for a few minutes and was just beginning to relax. His heart had been shot with adrenaline since just after sunrise and it was slowly getting dark. They had literally been running all day and Keith would be damned if he didn’t get the rest he deserved. Still, Lance was nowhere near him and if he was, Keith would never know. He was letting his mind drift when he heard a familiar grumble just around the corner he was close to passing.

“Where are those little brats?” Keith panicked, deciding to make an early turn into a dead-end alley. He could hear the cook turning the corner, making any means of escape too late. He looked around, eventually making a choice. He shoved himself into a pile of sacks that lay by his feet. He hoped the color of the sacks matched his robe but for an added measure, he started reciting a hushed spell he had learned from Kolivan.

“I am not here, I am a shadow, the wind through the grass. I am not here.” He was whispering quieter and more desperately with every step the cook took in the alley. Once the steps grew too loud, ringing in his ears, he closed his eyes. Moments go by, dark and silent but awaiting the inevitable. He feared his heartbeat would give him away.

_STEP._

_Step._

_step._

Keith opened his eyes. The steps had subsided around the corner along with a few curses. Keith patted down his torso and extremities, confirming that he was alive and whole. Keith stood, looking back at the sacks that saved his life. To his surprise, none of them were even close to matching his robe. If he didn’t use magic, he would have been caught for sure. Still, being impressed with himself had to wait. He needed to get back to the zondar and see if Lance was okay.

  __

* * *

 

Keith was worried.

He reached their dorm just before sundown but Lance was nowhere in their room. Keith figured that he must have stopped by a food stand before coming back. A sort of last meal for his possible execution by Allura’s command. Still, hours went by, too many for comfort and Keith was not about to be optimistic. He bolted out of the room, checking every part of the zondar that could have Lance or at least a trace of him: a boot print, a strand of hair, something. He would often try his hands at the spell he would use to check on Shiro. Often times, the image would come up empty and void of anything that had his dark skin and bright clothes. Along the way of his panicked search, he ran into Kolivan, nearly knocking himself over by his sheer build.

"Keith? What's -"

“I can’t find Lance anywhere. That spying spell doesn’t work on him.” Kolivan seemed to be less frantic as Keith was, even breathing and expression relaxed.

“Look, only the greatest wizards could use that spell on people they don’t know.” It was a matter of fact. The spell Keith was trying to use was already quite advanced for his level. However, the truth about magic was not what he needed at the moment.

“We need to find him. What if the cook-?”

“He might bring the knife to look like a bigger threat but he’ll never use it, trust me.” Kolivan seemed to be familiar with the cook’s anger and threatening antics. He had been coming to Arus for some time apparently, still unclear to Keith as to how long exactly. As much as Kolivan tried to ease Keith’s rushing blood, it wasn’t helping much.

“But what if-“

“Just try to think. Where else would Lance be right now?” Keith took a second to calm his mind, train of thought interrupted from its downward spiral. Kolivan was trying to help, how little it may be to Keith. He stared at the ground blankly, going over every conversation they ever had, sparing no detail. Suddenly, it occurred to Keith that there is only one thing Lance cared about in the whole zondar. Without another word, he ran for the door. He knew where Lance was.

 

* * *

 

“-Lance?” Keith creaked open the stable door, finding a dim light just beyond the threshold. He stepped closer to the figure looming close to the torch. He found Lance on his knees, hunched over a spotted horse lying on its side, panting and heaving harshly.

“It’s Kaltenecker. She’s in labor but the horse master isn’t here yet.” The panic and stress were getting to Lance, wrinkling his skin and bagging the underside of his eyes. His hair was sticking out like weeds out of dying dirt. His clothes were a mess, sleeves folded to his elbows, trousers dirtied from laying on mud and hay. Tears were brimming just at the waterline of his large blue eyes, water forcing to spill from the ocean.

“I came here just to check on her before going back. I knew she would be ready to give birth any day this week but the horse master said it wouldn’t be for another few days. I knew he was wrong. I knew but I just-“

“Hey, calm down for a second. Kaltenecker needs you to focus.” Lance paused from his ramblings, eyes finally darting towards Keith, still filled with worry and tears ready to break through. They rivaled Keith’s now calming storm, darkness lifting to reveal peace and stability. Lance visibly relaxed, breathing deeply close to Keith’s face. He didn’t even realize how close he had pulled Lance towards himself to wake him from his anxious trance.

“Okay,” Lance breathed.

Lance began speaking to Kaltenecker, reassuring her and asking her to push. She seemed to understand Lance well-enough in her tired state and did as she was asked. It could have been instincts driving her but it would soon be switched with pain. The mare gave out shrieks that would curdle blood within several miles. Her muscles were visibly moving, pushing the foal yet none came out. Lance shifted his position, moving towards the backside of the horse.

“Something’s wrong. If I don’t interfere, then they might die.” He might look calm to the untrained eye but Keith knew better. His breathing had picked up again, his hands shaking slightly and sweat forming on his forehead and neck. The mare gave out another cry in pain and to Lance, enough was enough.

“That’s it. I need to turn it.” Much to Keith’s confusion and discomfort, Lance sticks his hands into the mare. It was pretty horrific to see someone stick their arms until their elbows into a horse but while Keith sat there, eyes wide and mouth agape, Lance was getting to work. He moved his arms around, grabbing hold of the unborn foal and turning it. It was having difficulty pass through its mother and keeping it in her would only kill them both. Slowly, Lance started pulling out his arms, hands still having a hold of the foal. Despite his care and gentleness, once the foal was safely out of the mare, blood gushed forth from the same hole. The foal may be breathing but the mare was losing consciousness from the wound. It didn’t seem to stop and continued to flow like a river to the open ocean.

“There’s too much, oh Lady, there’s too much.” Keith knew the mare was going to die, they both did. Unless he did something about it. Without a word, Keith moved to cradle Kaltenecker’s head on his lap. The horse’s eyes were blinking slowly, a sign of death brushing so closely to her. Keith hushed the silent whimpers of the dying animal with a few strokes on her head. He closed his eyes, envisioning the white fire again. He could feel the light erupting from his fingertips, diving into the flesh of the horse and down to its womb. Keith could see the tear, still gushing with blood. He could feel the fire coat the tear, stitching it back to the state it once was. Soon, the bleeding had ceased and the lost blood replenished. Keith opened his eyes to see a very active mare scooting to her newly born foal. It didn’t even seem like there was any evidence that she was at death’s door other than the pool of her own blood that Lance was in. Not a very attractive or welcome sight but Lance’s smile and tears made everything else fall away.

“Thank you, Keith.”

 

* * *

 

Lance spared no expense when he bathed himself that night, feeling he not only needed but deserved the extra treatment. His skin was already aging from the stress and he would rather die than let his face wrinkle by the time he was old enough to leave the zondar. After a fresh set of clothes and a lot of comfort food, he looked like his old self again. He was laughing, at least and Keith was sure he preferred this look on Lance. He was probably going to miss it when he returns to Daibaza-

“Oh fates!” Keith sudden outburst almost made Lance jump out of his skin.

“What’s wrong?” Concern may be the bulk of his expression but a hint of fear still rested on Lance’s face.

“I haven’t got anything to report when I get back to Daibazaal.” Keith grabbed onto the front of his hair, nearly tugging off his bangs from the roots.

“Uh – report on what?”

“Kolivan. I haven’t seen him in days and I totally forgot what I was supposed to do.” Lance still wasn’t sure what was happening but he was at least understanding. They remained quiet as Keith cradled his head in his hands, contemplating his possible death when Lance recalled something.

“I heard that Endaffi Allura was having a meeting tonight. He might be there.” Keith may have recalled Kolivan telling him something about that meeting but he was still at a loss.

“But where? I don’t even know where they have meetings in this place. It’s too big to find anything.” He knows. He’s checked. Besides, it was hard enough running through just one floor to look for Lance. _Why would people need this much space for a combat school anyway?_

“Don’t worry. I’ve got a way.” Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist, nearly ripping his hair out along with it. Keith had gotten used to Lance’s manhandling over the past week. With his troublesome behavior and active personality, it was better to just give in.

He led Keith through the stairwell of the main building, stopping at the third floor and moving towards the open window. Without a moment of hesitation, Lance climbed the windowsill and leaped out the window, onto the shingle roof below. After the initial shock had subsided, Keith decided that now would be a good time for questions.

“Where are we going?”

“Just shut up and trust me.” The question wasn’t exactly well-received but he knew to trust Lance… most of the time.

 

* * *

 

“We should just kill him while we have the chance.” Probably not the best thing to hear from a cheery-looking guy like Coran. The boys had laid themselves on the roof just above an open window, their fronts resting on the shingles.

“We are not murdering my apprentice. If I don’t go back with him, everything could fall apart before it even starts.” Keith’s grip tightened on the stones, knuckles stretching through his skin.

“So we should do nothing?” Coran retorted.

“I didn’t say that.” Keith wasn’t getting any comfort from Kolivan’s defense, if that’s what he could call it.

“He’s not going to understand.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Neither do you. None of us do.” It was a huge back and forth between the Galra and the Alteans. Something wasn’t right with what he was listening to but why didn’t it feel wrong? He should feel betrayed, know that Lord Zarkon was right to not trust wizards, that _he_ was right. And yet…

“Everything rests with the battle when we reach Daibazaal. We’ve been starving them out for months.” That’s when it all clicked. It was small at first but the food was slowly decreasing, soon it would not have been enough to feed everyone at Daibazaal. All of the produce was limited, the livestock lean and weak but the people still seemed so unaware. All but a few: the few who would see little differences because those details mattered. What most thought was a dry spell, these few knew was a drought setting in. Keith was part of the -

“We’re also hexing their gear so they’re bound to break or fail within the first encounters they’ll have.” Shiro’s face was all Keith could think of, bleeding and paled by the life leaving it in his nightmares. He knew that couldn’t happen. He couldn't lose him, too.

“That will all go to waste if the child says anything.”

“I know.” Kolvian made an audible sigh, probably from exhaustion and … acceptance. Acceptance of what will most likely come from this meeting: a decision.

“But you’ll still do nothing.” It wasn’t really much of a question. If it was, Coran already knew the answer. Kolivan wasn’t a monster, just smart as a wizard should be.

“He’s still more valuable alive than dead.” Keith could feel Lance glancing at him in his peripherals, visibly more worried as they continued to talk about him.

“You’re delusional.”

“And you’re heartless.”

“That’s enough!” The sudden rise in Allura’s voice rang through the building, vibrating the walls and window panes. Even dropping a loosened roof tile near Lance’s feet and – _crash_.

“What was that?” Footsteps got louder near the window, sending Keith into a panic. He knew those footsteps: they were way too familiar. He started whispering a spell he’d grown to master, one that veiled him from unsuspecting eyes and senses. Just as the spell was complete, he felt a searching spell brush his veil, just grazing the surface. As quickly as it had arrived, the spell was gone but Keith kept his up for a few minutes more.

“Probably just a loose shingle. It happens with buildings this old.” Kolivan seemed convinced that it was nothing. Keith wasn’t sure if the others believed him but silence was enough for now. Allura broke it, bringing the topic back to Keith.

“Kolivan, you know you have my trust but the child-.”

“Keith.” Kolivan stepped in with a quick correction. It was probably the nicest thing Kolivan has ever done for Keith. “He has a name.”

“- _Keith_ could determine the outcome of all that we’ve worked to achieve.” Keith could hear his heartbeat racing in his ears. He knew there was a target on his back, there always was one but it never felt so searing as it did then.

“I’ll take care of it.” _He could feel someone with an arrow ready, just for him_.

“When are you leaving?” _He could hear the bow being drawn back, just grazing the archer’s lips_.

“Tomorrow morning, before anyone wakes up.” _He braced himself for the fatal shot but it was useless_.

“Very well, we’ll be scheduled at Daibazaal in three days.” _His breath caught in his throat, suffocating on the very thing his lungs need to keep him alive._

“I’ll be there in two.” _Release_.

“Good. We’ll end this meeting here. Good night, gentlemen.” Lance grabbed at Keith’s wrist, snapping him out of his daze. They needed to leave before anyone could see. The meeting had adjourned well within the wee hours of the night, darkness being the only thing visible. Even the stars seemed to be drowned out by the blackened midnight sky. By the time Keith rose from his position, he heard Allura stop Kolivan at the door.

“And Kolivan, I trust in your choices. They’ve gotten us this far but please, stay safe.” She took her time with her words, obviously recalling everything they had been through in the past. It must have been a while since they had seen each other but their friendship was still important to her. Keith could barely stomach everything he had heard.

When they got to their dorm building, Keith found himself leaning over the bushes to empty himself of his sickness.

“Man, that was insane. What are we gonna do now?” Lance’s volume was not good for the growing headache Keith was getting. He had to take a quick rinse of his mouth to get the flavor out but it didn’t stop the rest of him from feeling awful. Keith was in a frenzy, reaching for his cocoon to help calm his swirling thoughts, threatening to make a hurricane.

“What do you mean ‘we’?” He wasn’t even sure what he was planning to do but we would be damned if he let Lance in on it.

“Well, _we_ can’t get you killed.” Stroking the clay pot, he let his focus drift between Lance and the living creature in his hands.

“I can take care of myself.” He didn’t want Lance to be involved. He couldn’t let him.

“Better to be safe.”

“I am being safe.” At least, one of them would be if Lance would just stay out of his business. He was the one who might die. He was the one who would have to decide whether to get Kolivan or Shiro killed. He would have to make a choice.

“It would be safer if we left before tomorrow morning.” Keith didn’t like what Lance was insinuating. Running away wasn’t even on Keith’s roster of choices for things he should do.

“What are you talking about?” Lance shouldn’t be a part of the choice he had to make. He had a duty to uphold, no matter what it took.

“We need to get out of here, maybe take Kaltenecker and her new foal. We could go to Taujeer and live under cool aliases. I could be Pike, the legendary – “

“Why would you do all that for me? You’ve done enough.” Lance was rambling and Keith was not ready for a book’s-worth of Lance’s plans. Keith gripped the clay pot with enough force to cramp his tendons. He shut his eyes, steadying his blood pressure but Lance continued.

“No! You can’t die here. Not like this. I won’t let that happen to you. I can’t just- ” Keith wasn’t sure why he did it. He just thought it was the easiest way to shut him up… or so he told himself.

Lance’s lips we so much softer than he expected, so supple and fragrant. He smelled like the flowers he dowsed Keith with the first day they met. As harsh as the kiss started, Keith melted into it. He could feel Lance relax, too: returning the pressure he was receiving. Was it a good idea to do this before he was leaving? Perhaps but Keith couldn’t be bothered with being a cliché at the moment. He knew what this was.

“Lance?” Keith’s grip on the clay pot tightened, knuckles whitening from the stress he was putting his hand under.

“Yeah?” _Goodbye_.

“I’m sorry.” With a quick swing to his temple, Lance was unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was too difficult to write and I hate that I actually really liked these scenes. I feel awful for not writing them the way they deserved to be written but at least I sneaked Klance in there.


	12. Fighting Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has finally made his choice. He knows which side to support.
> 
> But at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost over. Both this fic and the show. It's been really fun writing but I think I'm done for now. I know Voltron has brought a lot of joy to my life and the lives of others but there is pain where happiness should be. Oh well. Now on to the story.

There wasn’t much Keith’s mind could wander back to on their trip back to Daibazaal. As dangerous as it was, he paid zero attention to the road in front of him, opting to stare blankly at the reins in his hands. No matter how many times he tried to forget about the night before, it would always come back to stab him in the back, just as he did. It was just after dawn at this point but his mind was still close to midnight.

_Lance was lying on the floor, unconscious and breathing. Keith quickly pocketed the clay pot into his robe before going back to the boy he had just knocked out. He moved slow, gently scooping Lance into his arms and cradling him close. He placed him on his bed, letting the pillow sink under the weight of his head. Keith looked around, going through closets and drawers until he found something long and thin enough to use as rope. It seemed like a shawl of sorts but it was strong;_ Alteans were gifted weavers, apparently _. He quickly put Lance’s hands together, binding them tightly behind his back. If Lance came to before Keith left with Kolivan, he was sure he’d be pissed and carry him out to the stables himself. For an added measure, Keith covered him with his blanket, making him as comfortable as a bound prisoner could be. Keith readied his bag and placed his robe neatly at the foot of his bed. Once Kolivan would call, he would be ready to go. Minutes passed and the magic-users were set for Daibazaal._

Keith didn’t know how to feel about going back. He knew he wanted to see Shiro again, that’s for certain. It had been about a week since he’d seen him in person and he missed his family. He always wanted his nightmare mission to be over, to finally tell Lord Zarkon that the wizards were as treacherous as he had feared. He wanted to reassure him that he was right but why did he feel so wrong about betraying Kolivan. He may not be on the best terms with the wizard but a lot had happened prior to this moment. He saved a town from drought, rescued falsely imprisoned farmers, studied Altean culture and teachings and all because of the man riding next to him. He had learned so much more in the last few days than he had ever learned in his entire life. He knew what different rocks and soil meant to a living creature’s survival, what plants would heal and what would kill, what magic was capable of and what he could do with it. If he was ever caught for lying to Lord Zarkon, for protecting Kolivan and the other wizards, for helping the Alteans to overthrow the Galra rule, Keith’s death would be both inevitable and painful. Despite that, he felt willing to risk it. He was grateful for everything that he experienced in the days he had left Daibazaal. But what was he going back to?

_Daibazaal_. Home? Death trap? He couldn’t tell anymore. All Keith was sure was that he had made his choice.

“Finally!” Kolivan’s sudden outburst nearly knocked Keith off of his horse, steering it slightly to the side and away from Kolivan’s echoed boom of a voice. Keith wanted to scold him but the sudden noise was too surprising that it locked his vocal chords in place. He looked to the wizard, hoping his face was eloquent enough to convey his “What was that for? You gave me a heart attack.” Kolivan seemed to have picked up on it and explained himself briefly.

“You’ve had the same scowl since we left Arus. At least now it’s a different one.” Keith swallowed, lubricating the stiffness in his throat. He couldn’t stay mute forever, even more so for the next few hours to Daibazaal.

“What do you mean by that?” Confusion was adamant on the young apprentice’s face. Kolivan continued to help loosen it up.

“You used to have a scowl of indecisiveness but now, you’re wearing the scowl of someone who made a decision but isn’t happy about it.” Keith couldn’t respond. How could he? Kolivan was an excellent observer and he had just read Keith like an open book. Keith hoped that Kolivan was just _that_ good and that he wasn’t obvious, at least. A few moments of silence stretched between the two but it seemed that the breeze didn’t get the memo.

“So, are you going to tell Lord Zarkon?” Keith faced Kolivan, wide eyed and mouth slightly agape.

“How did you-“

“Last night, on the roof.” Kolivan cut in. Keith stayed silent, processing the new information. So, Kolivan knew he was on the roof. He didn’t believe that it was just a loose shingle. He knew that a spy was close by. Why didn’t he just stop the meeting? Why did he let Keith listen in when he knew it would be risky for him? _Why?_ But one thing did confuse him more than anything that could have possibly been going on in Kolvan’s head.

“I thought my spell was perfect.” Kolivan shook his head with a few brisk motions.

“Oh no, it was. Lance, on the other hand...” Kolivan trailed off. All confusion was gone.

“Oh.” He probably should have expected as much. Keith had almost forgotten that he wasn’t alone that night. Without warning or welcome, his thoughts slowly drifted back to the Altean he left tied up in their shared room. He was not excited for the next time he would see him again… _if_ he would see him again.

“So will you tell him?” Keith wasn’t actually sure how he would even bring up the treasonous plot without sounding like a jerk. He knew he had to say something to Lord Zarkon but -

_not right away._

“What?” Keith didn’t even realize he had said that out loud until Kolivan’s shock interjected. Keith decided to roll with it. He already decided on that and he was not about to back down.

“To give the wizards enough time to leave.”

“You’d let me warn them?” Kolivan turned to Keith, surprised at his apprentice’s response. Honestly, Keith would have been surprised, too but after everything, nothing could possibly be the same for him.

“Yeah, I might have a duty to Lord Zarkon but I have a duty to the wizards now, too.” Keith was absolutely firm about his statement. He was a Watcherlad, through and through but since the test, he was much more than that.

“Mighty decent of you.”

“Not all Galra are monsters.” Keith retorted but Kolivan only scoffed at his effort to defend his own race. It seemed that through the course of time, Kolivan had close to no roots grounding him to the Galra. Keith would have been offended just a week or so ago but it doesn’t seem to have left as great of a blow to his heritage.

“History would like to dictate otherwise.”

“Meaning what exactly?” Kolivan began to slow his steed to a stop, prompting Keith to do the same a few feet ahead of his tutor. Still perplexed, Keith twists his spine as humanely possible to face Kolivan, awaiting a response.

“Do you even remember your Galra history?” It seemed a bit weird to ask something even remotely related to adolescent schooling at a time like this, like it was a class trip beyond the Wall. Still, Keith went through his history stock knowledge for a bit of a brush up. He didn’t spend much time going through a checklist of the most important things he remembered from his childhood learnings.

“The Galra were a nomadic race, travelling through forests and plains to make settlements,” Keith looked up, as if to look into his own brain to find information that wasn’t coming up as easily as he had thought. “Once the land had been used of all resource, they would move on, leaving everything else behind. It was prophesized that they would find a land much more fertile than any land they had ever encountered, and that would become their permanent home.” Keith takes a gander to their surroundings, seeing the wilting crops that remained standing despite the death grip of gravity working against them.

“Then they came here,” Keith sighed. He had gotten too used to the colors that glittered the streets of Altea. The hustle and bustle of city life left enough noise that even a quiet day involved delighted chatter among neighbors and colleagues. Now, only silence stretched for miles, eating away at Keith’s consciousness.

“You’re missing something.” Kolivan didn’t seem satisfied with his kiddy history lesson. Keith faced him again, confusion and frustration consuming the remainder of his already fragile constitution.

“You know how Arus and Daibazaal look the same? The buildings, the plants, everything?” Keith took a minute, recalling the brickwork, the shingle roofs, the windowpanes that felt so close to what he called home.

_Oh._

Kolivan could read his face like it was a novel, spilling over with ink and curves that only meant two letters. Still, neither of them said anything for a while, dirt being trampled underfoot as they led their horses forward. Kolivan sighed, filling Keith’s unfinished history. “Our ancestors took Daibazaal, forcing the population out using sheer power and strength. That was ten thousand years ago and now-”

“Alteans are getting it back, one way or another.” Keith continued with his eyes shrouded under his long bangs. Kolivan let out a huff, knowing full well that Keith still was not looking at him, pressing forward.

“This land is dying, one way or another. Once it does, the Galra will move on,” Keith finished his tutor’s words.

“Leaving famine and desolation behind them.”

The silence continued for what felt like miles. It probably was since the sun was just beginning its descent toward the horizon. Keith could feel the heat baking him in his cloak but he couldn’t be bothered to remove it. It was the only thing keeping him from roasting alive under the unforgiving sun. Counting the droplets of sweat that fell from his nose, he let his mind take a look at his possible future. He knew how important it was to keep his word but things have changed. Altea was far more important now. With all burdens falling away like the perspiration from the tip of his nose, he spoke up, reassured.

“I won’t tell Lord Zarkon anything. I’ll convince him to go into battle with the Alteans instead of holding out a siege.” Kolivan didn’t seem to react, letting his horse continue at its pace with his hands relaxed with the reins.

“Are you sure about that?” It was hard to see his face beyond the gray hood but Keith knew what that voice was; concerned.

“Yeah.” Keith’s answer was firm, head finally looking up at the road before him, clear and wide open.

“Any regrets?” Kolivan’s voice has audibly relaxed, to which Keith was slightly grateful. He didn’t have to worry about Kolivan planning to kill him now.

“None.” Keith let his answer sink in. He knew it was what he felt but something still bothered him. “Do you think the Alteans will win?”

Without missing a beat, Kolivan said, “No. They’re about evenly matched so-“

“You’ll cast a weakening spell on the Galra’s equipment.” Kolivan simply nodded with small jerks of his chin.

“Wanna learn how to cast it?” Keith didn’t need to think much about his response. He had been thinking about it since he overheard his tutor and the Alteans the night before.

“No. I want to know how to prevent it.”

 

* * *

 

Keith was standing in the middle of Lord Zarkon’s office at around sunset. Kolivan was right about them being in Daibazaal within a couple of days but it still wasn’t enough time for Keith to mentally prepare himself for this moment. Lord Zarkon was behind his desk, back straight and shoulders broad with tension. Master Honerva was by his side as always, weight on both her feet and eyelids lowered with daggers glaring at Keith.

“Keith, we haven’t heard anything from you in days. What do you have to report?” Master Honerva’s voice cut through the air like it was vegetation growing too think to walk through. It didn’t bother Keith as much as it used to. He knew a more terrifying force just a few days away.

“I stayed in the zondar of Arus since the wizard had business there.” Keith did his best to be respectful but even a deaf man could hear the rudeness in his retort. Master Honerva didn’t seem bothered and continued the interrogation.

“If you were staying at this _zondar_ , how were you keeping track of the wizard?” Keith could have easily lied but he knew that was no good. He needed to convince them to go into war and lying was a mistake that could get him killed; all of them killed.

“I wasn’t able to do it as well as before. He would stay with the Endaffi or talk with old friends. There were times he’d go into the city. I never knew where he went or who he met with.” That is, until the last night he spent in Arus. He kept his face neutral, shoulders relaxed and back straight. Just as a Watcherlad should be, maybe even a Guardian.

“You were there for less than a week. Could they have plotted something in only a few days?” It was a logical question and deserved a logical question.

“That’s doubtful but I suggest we tread with caution. There’s too much we still don’t know.” Master Honerva’s voice interrupted Keith’s intention to answer but it pretty much on the nose. They wouldn’t have been able to plotted something in just a few days, logically speaking. It just didn’t occur to them that they had been plotting for years.

“That’s true. So tell me, what did you learn at the zondar?” Lord Zarkon nodded to Keith, allowing him to speak.

“Quite a lot. Being a wizard made them more accepting of me, letting me learn their combat techniques. The way they use a horse in battle is also impressive.” That also was not a lie. It was surprisingly easy to tell the truth to the one pair he hoped to fail the most. Especially with them filling the blanks Keith had practiced filling.

“It’s been years since we had to go into battle with the Alteans. Many of the older generation may not remember how they carry themselves in times of war.” Lord Zarkon’s voice was still heavy with concern.

“I would gladly relay everything to Master Honerva.” Keith was doing his best to steer Lord Zarkon’s worry over towards the relaxation cliff, where it would fall until it was too late. It seemed to be working so far but it was a struggle.

“Perhaps later once we’ve finished here. How did the wizard feel about you coming here and telling me all this?” Holding in a smirk, Keith lifted his head just a bit, putting every bit of confidence into his next few words.

“He actually encouraged me to come.” Master Honerva looked visibly distressed, which to be fair, is expected of the advisor of the Galra ruler.

“This is still too suspicious, my lord. There’s too much that does not make sense to me. Why would the wizard be fine with you coming here? Does he not fear that you would leave the wizards to join us once again?” Her voice was low but just a few decibels above a whisper. Lord Zarkon remained quiet for a few seconds, resting his lips on his interlocked fingers. Slowly, he raised his head towards the other two in the room.

“As many questions as you have, Master Honerva, I do believe only one remains most prominent: Do you trust this wizard?” Lord Zarkon’s voice was low and raspy, a growl locked in his throat. A few days ago, he would have been terrified of him. A few days ago, he would have sweated bullets in his presence. It’s a good thing it wasn’t a few days ago.

“Yes, Lord Zarkon. I trust him.” It was the truth. Keith knew that and Lord Zarkon seemed convinced. Even Master Honerva’s defenses were beginning to lower.

“Then, we better make preparations immediately.”

 

* * *

 

Keith had spent most of his time away from Master Honerva helping Shiro prepare for battle, just like they had planned when they were kids. He was so happy seeing his cousin again, joking around and sharpening swords and arrow heads. Still, it felt so wrong, looking through every piece of armor and weaponry with the slightest weakness. It was subtle at first but as the day went on, he could feel the spell more prominent as it got easier to spot. He felt disgusting, knowing full well that people would end up dying by noon tomorrow. He hoped that the dreams he had of Shiro with a blood-drenched face were only hits of anxiety and not premonition. He knew some wizards were blessed with the gift but he prayed to every god, old or new, that he did not see his cousin’s fate.

He left his cousin in the dining hall to visit the horses, all prepped for battle and resting in the stables. It was oddly comforting to be surrounded by horses again, mostly sleeping by the dim lamp Keith was carrying. He went to Shiro’s favorite horse, who only ever let Shiro or Keith near him. Black was a gentle giant, towering over Keith by at least a foot. His midnight hair was soft with care and his belly filled with love and tenderness. Keith gently picked up his hooves, inspecting every shoe until the last one was practically dripping with the weakening spell. He removed it easily, sighing as he finally finished his handiwork. At least, Shiro didn’t have to die from magic. He went to bed with a new satisfaction that Shiro could be alright but he was still worried beyond belief. Anything could happen on the battlefield.

The next day came too quickly. Keith’s blood was still buzzing uncontrollably, restless with worry. Because he was a wizard, he was left to the medical tent just beyond the battlefield. He spent most of his time using the spying spell on Shiro, periodically watching over him but that proved to be useless. Most of the time, Shiro would be triumphant against an enemy. Keith always blinked the spell away before he would see the final blow. Unfortunately, the spell would block his vision and he often screwed up most of the medical procedures and potions meant for the injured that entered the tent. It was meant to be a safe space that either side could receive care but many of the doctors were Galra, most were not as helpful to the Alteans that came in. After about the fifth time that Keith had overmixed or over-boiled a medical paste, the head doctor had more than enough of Keith’s slipping mind and blank stares.

“You’ll end up killing more people than saving them. Go make yourself useful with preparatory work.” Keith stepped away from the cauldrons, head hanging low as he made his way to the drying herbs. He had taken more time to be careful with the chopping and would sometimes forget to check on his cousin on the battlefield. Judging from his cousin’s view from earlier, it seemed the Galra were falling back. Many had found their weapons or armor to fail on them, leading to their ultimate end or bloodied bed in the tent. Keith was taking a bit of a break, readying himself for another spying spell when he heard a voice from the opening to the tent.

“We’ve got a bad one, doc.” He could recognize Shiro’s voice anywhere. He made his way towards him but stopped midway.

“Leave him there. He’s Altean anyway.” Shiro was carrying an injured Altean, right knee with a large gash through to the bone. His eyes were squeezed shut, sweat and tears dripping down his face and neck. His tan skin was smooth and oddly familiar, his pants were heavy and uneven. Keith walked slowly towards the injured enemy but that word felt gross. The argument between his cousin and the doctor was fading behind his consciousness as he neared the Altean’s face.

_… Lance._

His movements were much faster than his mind could take. He remembered whispering the spell that made him weave between people unseen. He managed to kneel by Lance’s side, stroking his head and telling him that he’d be fine. He turned his attention back to the wound, bleeding out and paling Lance’s face. There was too much blood. He could die if he didn’t do anything. He swallowed, inching his fingers towards the ripped flesh. He let the healing white flame erupt through his fingertips. He could see the tearing, the broken joint and the memory of it being whole. He could feel the skin stitching itself together, the bone realigning itself beneath his steady, bloodied hands. When the light faded, Keith found that Lance finally relaxed, unconscious but breathing easy. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him. Without a word, he ran towards to exit and continued running until he couldn’t anymore.

 

* * *

 

The sun was beginning to set, the giant yellow ball already resting on the water. The sky was stained with pinks and purples, even hints of orange streaking through the clouds overhead. He looked onward, letting the butterfly in his hand to crawl and test its wings. He could hear subtle crunching of grass getting louder with every step. He didn’t need to turn around. The battlefield was deathly quiet, even the butterfly’s wing beat seemed to break the thickening silence. He felt the presence behind him stop, a few feet from the cliff that Keith found himself sitting on.

“They sent Lance back to Arus. He wanted to leave you a message but they wouldn’t let him talk to me.” Kolivan’s voice was surprisingly gentle, like the butterfly feet prickling Keith’s hand. He didn’t respond, simply letting the wind blow the old tears away.

“How’s Shiro doing?” Kolivan asked, a little louder but no less gentle.

“I’ve lost him.” Keith’s words were choked, scratching against his throat and tongue. He felt new tears breaking through but there were no more left, only emptiness and pain.

“Maybe. People can surprise us but sometimes, they don’t. You saved Lance. Does he matter more to you than Shiro?” Kolivan let out his wisdom in a sigh. Keith finally turned to his tutor, seeing the gray robe resting on his arm. Keith must have passed a test he didn’t know he was taking.

“I loved… I love them both.” Keith nearly drowned in himself. He felt the urge to curl his fingers into fists but stopped, letting the butterfly crawl up to his index finger, ready for take-off.

“It really isn’t simple, is it, Keith?” Keith watched the butterfly spread its wings, beating up and down. It flew towards the sun, disappearing in its dimming light. All he could do was sigh, finally relaxing the strain in his shoulders and chest.

“No. but it’s the way it should be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took foreeeeeeeever to write but it's done. One more and I'll be free from this guilt of leaving a story unfinished. I'm tired.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what did happen after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end this with Klance because this ended up being a mostly Keith-centered fic. Hope you stilled liked it tho.

A year had passed since the Battle for Daibazaal concluded. The Alteans reigned victorious, claiming back the land they once called home and forcing the Galra out like rats to the gutters. Many of the Galra fled, leaving behind their more pacific members and the wizards. The wizards staying proved to be quite advantageous for Altea. This allowed the Alteans to advance further in botanical sciences and understanding of life itself. Soon, all hostility towards the Galra who remained subsided, giving freedom to those on the land of Altea.

In much of this time, Keith could not find the courage to face Lance after that day of the battle: the day he saved him. He had kept tabs on his whereabouts, silently watching from the shadows as he saw Lance move on with his life. He was always so careful when travelling to Arus, actively avoiding Lance as he weaved through the city unnoticed. That spell Kolivan taught him was far more useful than he expected. He was just passing the zondar, the place he often watched with reminiscence of the boy he missed too much. It was funny how much life wanted to just remind Keith of how unlucky he was. In a daze, he lost focus on the spell he practiced so much with, revealing himself more obvious to passersby. Especially catching the attention of one.

“So, now you decide to show up.” The voice struck Keith as oddly familiar, despite how deep it had gotten since he last heard it. His eyes widened, fists clenched as he mentally kicked himself for being reckless.

“Oh fates,” Keith swore to himself.

“It took you long enough. Come inside. It’s getting dark.” Lance left the door open for Keith, trusting that he wouldn’t run anymore. Keith walked quickly to the door, making long strides until he was close enough to be heard from inside.

“I actually have somewhere to-“

“I wasn’t asking.” Reluctantly and unprepared, Keith stepped into the building.

It was definitely a living room, with the bright and intricately-made carpet beneath his feet. Keith looked around at the dimly lit room, the fireplace being the main source of light as the sun was beginning to set. There were books filling the bookshelf by the stairs across the room, all completely different from one another with spines worn from overeager readings. A few stuffed chairs with no embroidery but lots of color. Wooden floors, scratched up from moving furniture, lay creaking beneath his steps. The windows were clear, newly cleaned and slightly open to let air inside. The exposed brick walls were familiar, every wall covered with some insignia or mounted weapon, worn from the yearlong-ended battle. He almost forgot that he wasn’t alone in that room… almost.

“So…” Lance was leaning on the doorframe towards the kitchen, arms crossed and face stern with an eyebrow quirked upward. He extended his o’s, going up at the last of them with a questioning tone.

“So?”

“So, when were you going to finally visit me? It’s been months since the Galra left. What took you so long?” Lance let his emotion through a little, clearly angry but mostly… hurt?

“I didn’t think you would want to see me again.” Keith didn’t want to see Lance like that but he couldn’t turn away. He spent so long simply watching him through his window for months. He didn’t mean to be creepy but he didn’t expect that it was painful for Lance, too.

“Are you kidding me right now? You kiss me, knock me out and the next time I see you, you’re healing an injury that could have either killed me or left me without my right leg. I would be crazy if I didn’t want to see you again.” Lance’s voice got louder, angrier and not even a little embarrassed at the words spilling from his mouth.

“You’re not sounding any _less_ crazy right now.” Keith quieted his voice slightly, just enough for Lance to hear but also enough to make him feel smaller.

“Don’t mess with me.” Lance’s eyes were dark, a steadily growing storm that’s begging to be unleashed.

“I’m not.”

“But you did. Do you have any idea how much I wanted to see you?” The storm was beating against his corneas now, raging and dangerous.

“No. I just thought-“

“Oh ‘ _you just thought_.’” “You could have at least written to me. I was so worried about you, you idiot!” Lance had shifted his weight and was standing on both his feet now, arms tensing under his squeezing grip. Keith was getting scared. He had never seen Lance so threatening, even when he saw him seriously train at the zondar.

“Why would you care about me so much?” Lance’s eyebrows knitted together, his nose scrunching up as he tried to keeo his anger in. It didn’t work.

 “Because I fell in love with you, idiot!” The outburst sounded like an insult but the words stuck to Keith like sweat and dirt.

“You- you what?” Keith swallowed through a broken voice and stutter.

“Don’t make me say it again.” Lance exhaled, completely exhausted from the emotional turmoil he had been facing for months, now released. He let his head fall forward, body visibly relaxing as he came to terms with what he just said.

“Why?” keith was honestly confused but Lance only shrugged, lifting his head slightly to look at the floor. His eyelashes glowed from the golden flame eating at the wood in the fireplace.

“I don’t know. Maybe because you were cute or really skilled or fun to be around or the fact that you kissed me like your life depended on it.” He let every possibility get louder and faster, emphasizing every syllable so it would make sense to both Keith and himself.

“Seems to me like you know a little.” Keith wasn’t sure where his words were coming from but he let them flow. It’s been a while since he had seen Lance and there was probably a lot to be said (if that wasn’t clear already).

“Do you really think being snarky with me is going to help?” Lance’s voice may have been quieter but it wasn’t any less angry than before. This guy was seething beneath his smooth skin.

“How? We only knew each other for a few days.” Lance shrugged, blinking slowly as he let his gaze fall on Keith.

“Apparently, that was enough for my weak heart.” He turned away, letting a breath he had been holding in slip through his teeth. Keith looked toward the fire warming the room, the edges of his lips moving upward.

“Huh.”

“What?”

“I guess it was enough for both of our hearts.” Keith let his eyes drift back to the Altean in the doorway. His eyes had blown to the size of saucers, disbelief etched into his gaping mouth.

“Wait… Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Lance stepped closer, slowly making his way towards Keith.

“Depends. What do you think I’m saying?” It was a failed attempt to keep a straight face but it a good enough try. Lance was getting too close.

“Are you in love with me?” He lowered his voice, sultry and despicably overexcited.

“… Yeah.” It wasn’t in Keith to lie to Lance. It had been a while but hearing Lance giggle again was worth the wait. His body shook as he fought for air and Keith found it to be as adorable as he remembered.

“I’m still mad at you for leaving me alone.” The smile on his face softened the blow, letting Keith know he could be forgiven.

“I didn’t mean to be away for so long.” Keith stepped forward, hands digging into two of his many pockets of the gray robe that ended just half of his calf, open and loose.

“Well, you were. So we’ve got a lot of time to make up for.”

Keith didn’t remember who moved first. There was about five feet between them when they started talking but now, only inches separated them. He was still nervous about Lance, the horseman and master archer of Altea. Keith took his hands from his pockets, still clammy and shaking. He rested them on Lance’s chest, pulling gently at his shirt to bring him closer. Lance’s eyes were still as blue as he remembered, like ocean waves gripping at his ankles and dragging him beneath the surface. They seemed darker now, the sun finally setting from the windows that framed the room. He felt Lance’s soft hands grip the opening of his gray robe, the very one that marked him as a wizard. There was heat in the space between them; a heat that rivaled the wood-crackling nearby. He felt Lance’s breath on his lips for just a second.

Skin.

A lot happened and it happened fast. Keith didn’t even bother stopping what Lance was doing to him. He didn’t remember much until hours later. Waking up on Lance’s bed, Keith slowly started recalling lips and skin and breathlessness. He remembered the desperation and fire in Lance’s touch, his grip. He remembered being led upstairs and pushed onto a bed. It was dark but it didn’t matter. Keith remembered that their clothes were now on the floor, on the bedframe, on the windowpane. He remembered that there was still a warm body lying beneath him. It was dark outside but Lance still looked incredible, asleep and marked with bruises and bites. Keith felt Lance move beneath him and whisper, still pulling himself from unconsciousness.

“I love you.”

With a hushed reply, Keith remembered to smile.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes everything that I spent time writing for Voltron and my love for it. It's been really long and stressful but i don't mind it anymore. I just wanted to practice my writing and what better way to do that than with one of my favorite ships and a fic of one of my favorite books. I don't know what the ending of Voltron will be by the time i'm writing this but i think i would be ok with the ending. i watched the show knowing that i was probably not going to like it much. I was wonderfully surprised that it was a lot different than what i was expecting. i guess i'll just leave this here. I loved this show. i loved the voice actors and crew. i loved the story that they tried to tell. i loved the animation and the character designs. i loved the backstory and the character arcs. i loved how much this show made me so excited and i'm sad to see it go so soon. all things must come to an end. i hope to find that Voltron could be timeless like ATLA but that probably won't happen. still, i can hope. thanks for reading all of this until the end. I didn't expect to get hits or kudos so im grateful. till next time.

**Author's Note:**

> i have an idea how long this will be but i am never sure until i'm almost done


End file.
